ORIGEN libro 3: Fuego
by euchan
Summary: Ultima parte de la Precuela de Avatar, el último maestro aire. Los maestros agua y Tierra prosperan en sus tierras; más el último reino se prepara para una guerra. Blasfemias y secretos, ¿qué se esconde detrás de las tres diosas de la fortuna?
1. Chapter 1: TODO

Muchas gracias a quienes han leido esta serie de precuelas de Avatar: el último maestro aire. Empezamos con la ultima parte, el libro de Fuego. Como lo dice el título este se centrará más en la nación del fuego, aunque desde el principio senti predilección por los personajes de esta nación. Espero que disfruten leyendo!

Disclaimer: Los personajes y escenarios que se presentan no son míos, pero igual los quiero mucho.

**Capitulo 1: TODO**

Era un terreno arenoso, el sol sobre sus cabezas, el calor sofocante. Frente a ellas una enorme cueva. Entraron, la penumbra suplanto al sol y frente a sus ojos ya ni siquiera estaban sus manos. Caminaron tanteando la tierra; excepto una. La hija de las diosas iba al frente, segura de sus pasos, dirigiendo. Se detuvo en seco. Escucharon un ruido, sintieron el movimiento de algo que se movía a su alrededor.

Llegamos a una cámara muy grande – grito Toph- Hay algo, algo que nunca había visto. Parece un animal. El piso, es peligroso, parece que hay barrancos muy profundos.

Las gitanas siguieron en medio de la obscuridad, sobresaltadas por cada movimiento que oían.

- No se ve nada – gimió Suki-

- Dejen de tratar de ver – exclamó Toph- la tierra bajo sus pies es lo único que existe ahora.

En medio de la obscuridad cerraron sus ojos.

Las palpitaciones de la Tierra. El enorme animal que se movía.

- ¿Lo sienten? – Preguntó Toph- Parece que es un animal amable. Las que crean que puedan seguirme háganlo, las que no sientan la tierra no se arriesguen, volveré por quien se quede, creo que nuestro objetivo está más adelante.

Toph camino sin prisa ni cuidado por las finas laderas, se oyeron pasos que la siguieron, pasos más lentos.

Suki se quedo de pie, en medio de la obscuridad, sin sentir más que sus pies contra el suelo, estiro su mano para llegar hasta una de sus gitanas; pero no sintió nada, llamo a alguien, pero nadie contesto. Camino entre la obscuridad y sintió el filo de un barranco, se detuvo después de un grito. Trato de retroceder, pero algo lo detuvo. Se sentía felpudo, se movía, era inmenso. El animal encontró la cara de la guerrera y empezó a lamerla con su enorme lengua. El miedo de Suki desapareció y empezó a reír. Sin saber cómo, el animal la subió a lo que parecía su lomo, instintivamente ella se sujeto de su pelaje mientras la extraña bestia se movía y saltaba. Suki vio luz al final.

La habitación era inmensa. La luz llegaba desde el techo, una manada de unos 7 animales peludos estaban alrededor de la luz, impidiendo que Suki viera lo que alumbraba el sol. Toph y las demás gitanas ya estaban ahí. Suki se bajo del animal que la había conducido hasta ahí. Un cuadrúpedo de cara alargada, enormes garras, de color amarilloso y completamente ciego.

- ¿Son estas las criaturas? – Preguntó Suki a Toph-

- Si – respondió la niña- son iguales a mí, parecen ciegas, pero ven la tierra.

La manada de tejones topo se desplego por la habitación, como si estuvieran esperando a que Suki llegara. En el centro de la habitación, justo donde la luz del sol reflejaba un círculo perfecto sobre el centro de un pedestal cuadrado de piedra estaba un bebé.

Suki se acercó, lo dudo un momento.

- No creo que se necesiten muchas pruebas, son las exactas instrucciones de mi madre – dijo Toph con vehemencia mientras levanta su mano en lo alto para llamar la atención – ¡Gitanas! ¡He ahí a nuestro rey!

- Si tenemos un rey entonces ya no seremos gitanas – corrigió Suki mientras se inclinaba a recoger al pequeño soberano – un rey no necesita eso. Desde hoy seremos guerreras y todo pueblo que gobierne este rey será llamado reino Tierra.

Suki levanto al bebe en brazos, tanto Toph como las guerreras se inclinaron, las bestias que las rodeaban las imitaron. Él bebe se reía, era un verdadero enviado de los dioses, cuidar de él y velar por su bienestar sería su misión de ahora en adelante.

Y todo prospero.

Todo.

Todo el reino Tierra.

Por qué había una gran diferencia.

Suki mecía al rey. Se veía elegante, una túnica verde larga y un bebé que estaba casi por dormirse; por más que lo veía parecía un bebé ordinario, un varón risueño que solo comía y dormía, bien podría ser el hijo de cualquier campesina, tal parecía que ni siquiera era un maestro. Y ahora dormía, plácidamente. El bebé abrió los ojos y miro a Suki con atención, ella se sobresalto por el gesto tan extraño. Se abrieron las puertas de la habitación del trono. Suki levanto la vista.

- Creí que ya te abrías marchado- dijo ella sin extrañarse-

Zuko estaba de pie frente a ella, vestido con una túnica verde obscura muy simple, larga y con una capucha, un saco negro en su mano y su expresión de ira contenida.

- Estaba por irme – respondió el chico, pero titubeo un momento – yo solo quería…

- No tienes que agradecernos el haberte perdonado – interrumpió Suki – desde el principio tú planeabas traicionar a tu hermana.

- ¡Ya he agradecido eso! – Interrumpió esta vez el príncipe elevando la voz- Yo sé muy bien que merezco.

Suki se sorprendió de su actitud, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a verlo así.

- Entonces… ¿Quieres despedirte? – respondió ella con franqueza -

- Quería despedirme de alguien – respondió Zuko – pero tus guerreras me han dicho que no puedo, que solo tú tienes la llave.

El semblante de Suki cambio, se levanto con enfado del trono sin siquiera hablarle al príncipe, salió al balcón, miró por él, reconoció a una guerrera que aguardaba debajo del balcón con un arco y flechas, sin soltar al bebé se desocupo una mano, saco de su túnica una llave que llevaba colgada al cuello y se la arrojo a la guerrera debajo del balcón.

- Dile que me la devuelvan cuando termines – le dijo Suki a Zuko mientras se daba la vuelta y regresaba a la habitación real-

Zuko no bajo las escaleras, salto por el balcón hasta la tierra firme y siguió de cerca a la guerrera que traía la llave. Juntos pasaron la zona de las prisiones y llegaron a la zona más obscura y lejana del castillo. Ahí había una puerta grande, pesada, de metal, con una cadena gruesa, con dos guardias robustos a cada lado y no menos de tres vigías observándola desde las torres. La guerrera tomo la llave y abrió el cerrojo, se escucharon moverse los candados, uno, dos, tres seguros se retiraron de la puerta. La chica saco la llave y se hizo para atrás. Entonces los dos sujetos tomaron la cadena y la jalaron con todas sus fuerzas para mover la pesada puerta. Atrás de esta, había un muro de piedra. La guerrera separo sus pies y estiro sus manos, las bajo con firmeza y el muro bajo. Una escalera.

- No estamos exagerando – dijo la guerrera al notar la cara de enfado de Zuko-

Zuko no respondió, entro por la puerta, tomo una antorcha de la pared y bajo los primeros dos escalones.

- ¿No se supone que debo bajar con una escolta? – pregunto el muchacho al notar que nadie lo seguía-

- Se supone que debo esperar aquí – respondió la chica levantando su arco y flecha y apuntándolo hacia él- si escucho más de unas pisadas debo disparar.

Zuko no cambio la expresión de su rostro, se dio media vuelta y bajo los escalones.

Estaba frio y húmedo, la antorcha alumbraba un poco, sus ojos se acostumbraron pronto a la falta de luz. Llego al fondo, estaba angosto. Frente a él había una celda. Una típica celda de barrotes de metal y piso llano. Olía mal. Solo la flama de la antorcha se movía.

- Vine a despedirme – dijo el muchacho con voz firme, tratando de que no se quebrara- Iré a buscar a mamá y al tío Iroh. Los encontraré.

No hubo respuesta.

Solo Zuko de pie sin distinguir ni siquiera sombras moviéndose, ni llantos entrecortados, ni suplicas, ni gritos, ni planes. Cerró los ojos y se quedo quieto, esperando, respirando, sentía como si estuviera solo en esa obscuridad; pero siempre, siempre que estaba por sobrecogerlo ese sentimiento de soledad, de aislamiento, siempre había sentido esa mirada sobre él, ese aliento que se acercaba y esa mano que casi lo tocaba. Y durante las ultimas noches, durante los últimos días, esa sensación había desaparecido, ya no había nadie más a su alrededor, solo él.

Fue entonces que noto que estaba agitado.

- ¿Entonces se terminara así? – Reto el muchacho – ¿nadie me explicara nada? ¿Me iré para siempre sabiendo que van a ejecutarlas? ¿Sin que nadie me diga por que me traicionaste?

Zuko reconoció la sombra de una mano que se levantaba y, con gesto grosero, levantaba un dedo.

Zuko reconoció el sarcasmo de su hermana. Se dio la vuelta y camino de regreso.

- Nuestra ejecución – dijo la voz que Zuko esperaba oír – será el acto de justicia mas perfecto que presencie el reino Tierra.

Zuko no se dio la vuelta para hablar más con ella. Siguió su camino hasta las escaleras y las subió. Aguardo un momento antes de volver a salir la luz, tan solo el tiempo suficiente para que allá afuera nadie pudiera notar que estaba llorando.

- No sabía que fueran a ejecutarnos – dijo Ty lee desde la sombras con voz temblorosa, como si hubiera llorado mucho tiempo – creía que nos dejarían morir de hambre.

- Si quisieran eso no nos darían de comer una vez al día – respondió Azula sin levantarse del suelo- ¿Y qué hay de ti Mai? No hablas durante días y de repente le dices algo sin sentido a mi traidor hermano. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿De verdad quiere que creamos que esta preocupado por nosotras?

- Él no está preocupado – respondió Mai – él sabe que yo estuve en una prisión mucho más horrible que esta.

- Nos ejecutaran – interrumpió Ty lee, como si ese fuera un punto que no le asustara a nadie más que a ella-

- Cometerán un error – respondió Mai – la princesa ganara al final, lo sé.

Azula se mantenía ahí, sucia, al límite de sus fuerzas, encerrada; pero viva y todo lo que se había hecho era por eso.


	2. Chapter 2: Sentencia

Capitulo 2: Sentencia

Altamar. Los barcos se movían sigilosos, impulsados por una corriente casi mágica que los hacía ir más deprisa que cualquier otro barco. Sobre ellos iba la tribu de agua, rumbo al polo norte, sin paradas imprevistas, sin descansos merecidos, sin detenerse a luchar por la justicia, sin liberar pueblos, ni derrotar opresores; solo iban así, con la corriente, dirigidos por la marea, la luna y las estrellas. Un barco iba al frente, dirigiendo y en la punta de ese barco, siempre viendo hacia el claro horizonte, estaba la joven reina que había prometido cumplir la voluntad de la diosa pese a todo. En la cola del último de los barcos, intentando dirigir el flujo del agua control para apresurar la marea, estaba la más joven de los maestros agua, que con movimientos torpes e imprecisos trataba de redescubrir sus dones. La desesperación se apoderaba cada cuando de ella y era entonces que dejaba su puesto y a los demás maestros, que seguían con su trabajo, perdidos y derrotados; y se adentraba al barco, abría una puerta y entraba al camarote donde veía a su hermano, un joven guerrero que se cansaba de planear rutas hacía el mismo destino, que ya no veía la hora de la batalla, al que le habían prohibido hablar de guerra y que se encontraba deshecho ante la derrota y el mal paso, que entre todo lo que él era no entendía si se sentía traicionado o traidor. Ninguno de los dos alcanzaba a entender que había estado mal, que hubieran podido hacer mejor, ni el destino que les esperaba; solo sabían que la mujer en la proa del barco más lejano si podría contestar esas dudas. Llegarían al polo norte, pese a todo.

Katara dejo el camarote y a su deprimido hermano y volvió a su puesto, estaba en la cola del barco. Levantó su mano para levantar el agua; pero esta apenas y se movió. La irritada maestra levanto su vista hacía la brillante luna en busca de inspiración, estaba menguante; pero pronto cambiaría, como todo. El mundo se seguía moviendo, con o sin ellos.

Chun tian, Xia tian, Dong tian y Qiu tian practicaban tierra control en el patio del castillo. Se esforzaban por entender los nuevos poderes que les habían otorgado. Escucharon un gong, esa era la señal de que alguien llamaba las enormes puertas de palacio. Corrieron las cuatro chicas hasta la puerta y Xian Tian subió a la torre para ver quién era. Un guardia de túnica verde aguardaba. Dong Tian desquebrajo un poco el muro para permitirle pasar.

- Llego una carta – dijo el guardia al tiempo que se las mostraba- tiene el símbolo de la familia real y la traía un guardia imperial.

Las cuatro chicas se miraron entre ellas, más impacientes que sorprendidas.

- Le entregaremos la carta a Suki – dijo Xian Tian mientras bajaba las escaleras de la torre- ¿ya capturaron al guardia que entrego la carta?

- Si – respondió el guardia-

- Esta es información confidencial – agrego Dong Tian – nosotras lo haremos publico cuando sea el momento.

El guardia entrego la carta en silencio y se retiro. Dong Tian rehízo la pared tan pronto y el guardia se fue.

- Leámosla – grito entusiasmada Chun Tian – me muero por saber que dice.

- Esto no es para alegrarse – corrigió Xian Tian, quien sostenía la carta en sus manos- podría no ser la respuesta que Suki espera.

- Con más razón deberíamos leerla – dijo Dong Tian con esa expresión seria que siempre tenía-

Xian Tian se sorprendió de sus palabras.

Qiu Tian aguardo en silencio, a ella le gustaba más escuchar todas las opiniones primero.

- ¿Depende de verdad de esta respuesta el futuro de nuestro pueblo? – Preguntó con miedo Chun Tia-

La decisión pudo haberse tomado hace tiempo, en cuanto nos otorgaron los poderes – reclamo Dong Tian – no entiendo porque Suki trata de ser diplomática.

- Es la forma en que se deben hacer las cosas – corrigió Xian Tian- y no estamos para cuestionar a nuestra líder.

- No es eso…-dijo Chun Tian quedamente- es que no…

La mirada de Xian Tian la cayó.

- Ni siquiera tú la entiendes – siguió Dong Tian- desde que encontramos a ese bebé ella solo lo ha cuidado, somos nosotras las que entrenamos más duramente y aun así no podemos ni leer una carta sin que ella lo autorice.

- Nunca antes te había molestado – interrumpió al fin Qiu Tian-

La miraron sorprendidas. Era verdad, nunca antes habían siquiera cuestionado a su líder; a pesar de que se hubiera equivocado en algunas cosas jamás lo habían hecho. Pero las cosas habían cambiado un poco, Suki había rechazado el poder de la diosa, ahora ella era la más débil del grupo.

- Nosotras sabemos la decisión que Suki debe tomar – dijo Xian Tian – démosle la carta y esperemos que la tome.

- ¿Y si no lo hace? – Preguntó Dong Tian-

- Igual, lo haremos nosotras – concluyo Xian Tian- a estas alturas podemos matar a la princesa con nuestros propios medios.

Las cuatro chicas juntaron sus manos en el centro para cerrar el acuerdo, tomaron la carta y entraron a palacio. Suki seguía en el trono, meciendo al bebé.

- Llego la carta – Dijo Xian Tian y se la entrego a su líder-

Suki dejo al bebé en los brazos de Dong Tian y tomo la carta. La leyó ansiosa mientras las guerreras aguardaban impacientes. Suki termino, miro a su alrededor y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Qiu Tian! – Llamó la líder de las guerreras – ordena a los guardias que den el aviso, la princesa Azula, Ty lee y Mai serán ejecutadas mañana en cuanto salga el sol.

Las cuatro guerreras sonrieron con alivio y Qiu Tian salió corriendo de la habitación.

Suki volteo hasta Dong Tian para sostener de nuevo al bebé.

- ¿Qué? ¿Creías que iba a equivocarme? – pregunto Suki a su subordinada-

Dong Tian no respondió, pero se sorprendió un poco. Suki podía ya no ser la más fuerte; pero aun era su líder y las conocía bien.

Comenzaba a atardecer cuando Zuko iba saliendo de la ciudad. Frente al gran muro estaba una pequeña niña con dos caballos atados a una carreta.

- Podrías solo abrirme la puerta – dijo Zuko – no tienes que venir también.

- Mmm… se supone que debo acompañarte – respondió Toph con un tono despreocupado mientras levantaba una puerta en el muro.

- Suki te ordeno que me vigilaras – intuyo el príncipe –

- Ella dijo que alguien debía vigilarte – respondió la niña – y yo dije que no quería pasar toda la vida en esta ciudad, para mi lo mejor es ayudar a mi gente mientras viajo por el mundo y tengo entendido que tu iras a un lugar interesante.

- Con los ermitaños, a las montañas – dijo Zuko – igual necesito a un maestro Tierra para subir.

- Entonces ya esta – clamo la chica con entusiasmo al tiempo que levantaba una escalera de tierra para subir a la carreta-

Zuko subió también.

Un guardia pasó por la calle detrás de ellos, agitando una campana.

- ¡Se da el aviso a toda la ciudad de Ba Sing Seng! – gritaba el heraldo – ¡que mañana en cuanto despunte el alba se ejecutara en la plaza pública a la princesa Azula, enemiga de nuestra nación, a la traidora Ty lee y a su cómplice Mai!

El hombre siguió así por toda la calle, repitiendo lo mismo.

- Zuko no dio la orden de partida a los caballos. Al príncipe le temblaban las manos, Toph aguardo un segundo mientras escuchaba los agitado latidos del muchacho.

- Tal vez sería mejor que te fueras mañana – dijo la niña-

Él no contestó, respiro hondamente y agito las riendas del caballo para que empezaran a trotar, avanzaron más rápido de lo que debían.

Siguieron durante horas, en silencio, hasta que se hizo de noche y los caballos dejaron de ver el camino.

- Ya se hizo de noche, creo que ya no podemos continuar – dijo el príncipe cuando se detuvo la carreta-

- Wow, hablas – dijo sarcástica la chica – yo creí que solo refunfuñarías todo el camino, de haber sabido que sería así me habría quedado en Ba Sing Seng.

El joven príncipe bajo del carruaje sin contestar.

- ¿El problema es…? – pregunto Toph – en serio, soy de confianza.

- ¡Ya basta si..! – estallo molesto el príncipe – ¡están a punto de ejecutar a la única persona en la que he confiado en mucho tiempo y a pesar de que ella me traiciono me siento horrible!

- Y yo que creí que te preocupaba tu hermana – respondió Toph-

Zuko se sentó en una roca a lamentar su suerte.

- ¿Y que planeas hacer al respecto? – pregunto la chica- huir del problema no va a resolverlo.

- Lo sé – respondió molesto – por eso voy a las montañas, tal vez ahí este la única persona que puede ayudarme.

- Pero para cuando lleguemos ya habrá amanecido, tengo entendido que son como tres días en caballo – dijo Toph-

Zuko guardo silencio un momento, junto sus manos y su corazón se escucho firme.

- No podrán matarlas – dijo el muchacho – al menos no así, no puede ser tan fácil.

- ¿Te ha parecido fácil? – pregunto Toph sorprendida y un poco sarcástica-

Zuko seguía sin responderle.

- ¿Y por qué dices que no podemos avanzar más? – pregunto la niña-

- Es de noche – respondió el pesimista chico-

- ¡Ja! – dijo triunfante la maestra tierra mientras tronaba los huesos de sus manos – hay algo que he querido intentar desde que obtuve estos poderes.

Toph apunto sus manos hacia la tierra y levanto un poco el área donde estaban sentados, instintivamente Zuko trato de aferrarse a algo, pero no encontró más que la roca sobre la que estaba sentado.

- Si todo sale bien lograremos llegar en unos treinta o cuarenta minutos – dijo Toph mientras la tierra temblaba-

- ¿Y si no? – pregunto Zuko nervioso-

- Morirás aplastado – respondió altanera la chiquilla-

Zuko no alcanzó ni a tragar saliva antes de que la tierra se abriera debajo de él y los tragara, sintió deslizarse por debajo del suelo a gran velocidad, estaba obscuro y Zuko no pudo evitar gritar. Desde la superficie sólo se podía apreciar la creación de un túnel a gran velocidad. Después de unos treinta o cuarenta minutos salieron de nuevo a la superficie. Toph estaba de pie y Zuko con las rodillas y manos aun en la tierra, se levanto rápidamente y le grito a la niña.

- ¡Eso fue demasiado peligroso! Al menos pudiste haberme…- se detuvo al notar la enorme montaña frente a él-

- Ya ves, más allá de que perdimos los caballos todo salió bien – respondió altanera la Toph- es un truco que aprendí de los tejones topo.

- ¿Tejones topo? – pregunto incrédulo el príncipe-

- Son muy amigables, pero muy extraños, tienes que verlos por ti mismo para creer que existen, bueno, yo no los vi propiamente – dijo Toph, pero se detuvo al notar que Zuko no le prestaba atención- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Esta amaneciendo – dijo en un tono muy serio -

Toph creo una placa de tierra con el suelo debajo de ellos, la unió a la ladera de la montaña, alzó sus manos y comenzó a subirla. Era una montaña muy alta, mientras la subían Zuko podía ver como empezaba a despuntar el alba.

En Ba Sing Seng las cinco guerreras giraron la llave de la puerta, esperaron a que jalaran la pesada cadena, bajaron el muro de piedra, caminaron las empinadas escaleras y llegaron a la celda de las prisioneras.

Suki estaba de pie frente a los barrotes. Azula sentada en el piso, sucia y hambrienta. La mirada de odio entre ellas no había cambiado.

- Será hoy – dijo Suki-

- Azula gimió un poco, casi parecía un gruñido. Ty lee bajo la mirada y maldijo su suerte. Mai se puso de pie y aguardo frente a la puerta.

Dong Tia abrió la reja mientras las demás levantaban la tierra aprisionando las manos de las condenadas. Así las llevaron hasta la superficie, los rayos del sol lastimaban sus ojos, un mes habían pasado encerradas en ese horrible lugar. Las subieron a una carreta muy parecida a la que antes usaba la princesa Azula para trasladarlas cuando las capturaba. La gente de Ba Sing Seng se junto en las calles para verla pasar, la siguieron en una caravana hasta la plaza principal donde aguardaron con expectación, ataron a las tres chicas en bloques de tierra maciza. Chun tian, Xia tian, Dong tian y Qiu tian las rodearon en posición de combate. Suki saco de sus ropajes una carta y se dirigió a la gente.

- Durante años la familia real a mantenido oprimido a nuestro pueblo, la princesa Azula nos ha maltratado y nos ha mantenido bajo el yugo de su espada – gritaba Suki ante la gente emocionada- Aun así nosotros le ofrecimos al rey de los volcanes devolverle a su hija a cambio de que abandonara la guerra y nos diera la victoria. Innumerables vidas se hubieran salvado – la gente vitoreaba a la guerrera mientras mostraba la carta - pero él se ha negado! Ni siquiera la vida de su propia sangre y carne valen lo suficiente para él! Y por eso…¡Morirá hoy la princesa!

La gente estalló en alegría.

Suki levanto su espada hasta la altura de los ojos arrogantes de la princesa, apunto con ella a las tres condenadas.

- ¿Una última voluntad? – pregunto Suki mientras saboreaba su victoria-.


	3. Chapter 3: Ultima Voluntad

**Capitulo 3: Ultima Voluntad**

El sol salía por el oriente, Zuko mantenía su vista en el horizonte, en el claro alba que cansaba sus ojos; justo en ese momento debían estar cortado el delicado cuello de alguna de ellas. No, ellas no iban a morir.

El viento soplaba con fuerza, con mucha fuerza. Toph se tambaleaba, la inseguridad de la altura y de el aire insensible que soplaba la hicieron dudar, para despejar su miedo fijo sus dos pies en la movible tierra que los transportaba hasta lo alto de la montaña.

Y el aire que soplaba.

El cabello de la niña seguía volando con un leve ritmo. Casi pareciera que quisiera tirarlos. Su sombrero cayó al precipicio, ella lanzo un quejido y estiro una roca para alcanzarlo, pero su falta de vista le impidió recuperarlo. El sombrero cayó por el precipicio que cada vez se hacía más y más profundo.

Y el viento que soplaba.

El quejido de la niña casi no llamó la atención del muchacho, él pensaba en otras cosas, en fantasmas que lo perseguían y en dudas que carcomían su alma. Mai lo había traicionado, Azula estaba condenada a muerte.

- Ellas no van a morir – dijo el muchacho de repente-.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le pregunto la pequeña a un lado suyo-.

- Ellas han podido morir tantas veces – dijo el príncipe mientras se pegaba a la pared para evitar las ráfagas de viento que parecía se esforzaba en tirarlo- y yo siempre, siempre he creído que hay algo más fuerte, algo más allá que cuida a mi hermana, algo o alguien que no quiere que ella muera.

- Las diosas están de parte de mi pueblo – dijo Toph repentinamente seria-

- Solo una – respondió Zuko-

El silencio y el aire que soplaba. Más y más fuerte, una ráfaga alcanzó a levantar a Zuko de la roca, el príncipe lanzó un quejido, la maestra dejo de verlo e instintivamente levanto la tierra hasta tocar los pies del muchacho, fijándolo al movible pedazo de tierra que los elevaba.

La respiración de ambos se aceleró y asumieron dentro de ellos que había más oculto en esas montañas de lo que ellos creían que había.

- Por eso buscaba a las tres diosas de la fortuna – dijo Zuko, probablemente como agradecimiento por salvar su vida- creía que ellas podrían ayudarme a derrotar a Azula.

Y el viento que soplaba.

El alba despuntaba. Los rayos naranjas y rojos se veían detrás de Suki, el brillo de su espada reflejaba los más bellos tonos, había demasiada luz y demasiado color.

La hábil guerrera sostuvo su espada tan cerca del cuello de aquellas a las que detestaba tanto. La gente gritaba dejándose llevar por la emoción de la victoria.

- ¿Y qué? – pregunto altiva Suki- ¿Ahora no tienen nada que decir?

Una última voluntad, ¿Qué se podría pedir? Cuando sabes que estás a punto de dejarlo todo… ¿Qué es lo que va a quedar?

Ty lee levanto su cabeza y detuvo sus lagrimas.

- Quiero que digan la verdad - su voz salió entre sollozos entrecortados-

- ¿La verdad? – pregunto Suki extrañada sin bajar su espada-

- Quiero que todo el mundo sepa por qué las traicione – respondió la chica elevando más y más la voz – si bien hubo mucho de vanidad en mis actos, quiero que también le digan a la gente que yo me uní a la princesa la noche en que ustedes me abandonaron, aquella ocasión en que me dieron por muerta, quiero que todos sepan cómo yo trabajaba más que ustedes, como mi ración de comida era menor por simple capricho, quiero que les digan de mis noches injustas en vela, que no omitan el tono sarcástico y cruel en el relato, que no se contengan en las burlas hacia mi persona, que no maquillen los detalles que me hicieron odiarlas y que todo el mundo sepa que si alguna vez obre bien con ustedes fue guardando un gran rencor en mi corazón. Y quiero que todos sepan – grito la chica – que me asfixiaba el ridículo patrón que nos hacías seguir, que no soportaba la uniformidad, su ridícula definición de equipo, yo siempre… siempre odie… ¡que quisieran que fuera igual que ustedes! ¡Y que aun aquí y ahora, temblando de miedo, no me arrepiento de nada si no es de haberlas soportado tanto tiempo!

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, gruesas y pesadas, su aguda voz sonaba cruda y real. Una de las guerreras a su alrededor, levanto la tierra y la encerró, desde los tobillos hasta el medio torso, contrajo la presión, algo crujió en la llorosa niña, algunos huesos se rompieron mientras su quejidos se convertían en unos del más intenso dolor.

- ¡Basta! – ordeno Suki-

La rencorosa maestra tierra se detuvo.

- Contaremos las cosas tal y como pasaron – respondió Suki acercando su aspada al cuello de Ty lee, a quien la sostenían más las gruesas cadenas que sus propios pies- No como tú quieres que parezca que fueron.

Ty lee levanto su rostro con rencor, su mirada y su respiración asustaban. Suki levanto su espada para cortar el cuello de la niña frente a ella.

- También tengo una última voluntad - dijo Mai, atada justo al lado de Ty lee-

Suki la observo sin bajar la espada.

- No es como si realmente estemos dispuestas a cumplirla – respondió la maestra que antes había atacado a Ty lee-

- Pero jamás dije que se la pediría a ustedes – respondió Mai sin cambiar su tono de voz-

Suki se contuvo y bajo su espada.

- Supongo que lo más recomendable es matarte a ti primero – dijo la gitana recordando que no sabía mucho de la chica que antes servía a las diosas-

- Quiero…por última vez -dijo Mai levantando su rostro hasta el amarilloso cielo – contarles una historia. Deben estar desesperadas, de no saber nada del mundo que crearon.

- Háganla que callé –ordeno Suki a sus guerreras-

Dong Tian levanto su mano cubierta de tierra y arrojo una réplica de su mano a la boca de la pálida chica. Más los ojos de esta seguían hundidos en el firmamento y ahí, a breves instantes de la victoria, todo el reino tierra escucho una extraña voz que surgía del cielo mismo y que parecía un eco en sus cabezas imposible de ignorar.

Después de que le otorgaron el poder a los maestros agua yo me uní a la princesa Azula, a Ty lee y a Zuko, decidimos ir a Omashu después de que el rey de los volcanes se negó a ayudarnos

El cuerpo de la misteriosa chica pareció retorcerse mientras el cielo se enrarecía.

haa! No teníamos opción, Shu iba a entrar a esta guerra de una forma u otra… si está bien, no me corresponde juzgar

La gente de la plaza se calló, de alguna forma nadie creyó que ella estuviera fingiendo. Suki y las guerreras se quedaron congeladas, atónitas.

En Omashu Bumi no opuso resistencia y encontramos a la tribu agua; aun ahora ellos no entienden por qué ustedes les han dado poderes. Pero en ese entonces nosotras tuvimos que huir, vinimos aquí, a Ba Sing Seng. No sabíamos que mientras nos escondíamos la tribu de agua encontraba a la hija de Shu

- ¡Ya basta! – grito histérica Dong Tian mientras desenfundaba su espada- no dejare que continúes.

La guerrera blandió su filo hacia el cuello de la narradora, pero algo se interpuso. La espada de Suki protegió el relato.

- Si las diosas le han concedido esta como última voluntad – determino Suki – nosotras no tenemos la autoridad para negarnos.

Dong Tian bajo la espada y obedeció, no sin antes mirar a Suki, con esa mirada que ella había visto antes, tantas veces; pero jamás de una de sus cuatro guerreras.

La princesa Azula se mantenía a la expectativa, observando el escenario, maquilando dentro de ella actos inconcebibles para alguien más. En su interior lo sabía, no iban a morir.

El poder segó a los maestros agua y pronto se adueñaron de cuanta tierra veían. Ellos terminaron con los radicales, esto enfureció a las gitanas y enfureció a Shu. Al final, la princesa Azula aprovecho este odio y convenció a las gitanas de que atacaran junto con ella

El público que seguía atónito.

La princesa de la tribu de agua condeno a su pueblo al rezarle a otros dioses y su rey murió. Suki trato de traicionar a la princesa; pero ella era muy fuerte y al final la diosa de la tierra tuvo que intervenir, ella le otorgo poderes al pueblo de su hija, al pueblo de las gitanas, al pueblo que esta frente a mí, pero no hay forma de que ellos comprendan que ustedes solo les están otorgando poderes porque yo las traicione

Mai bajo su cabeza y la voz se detuvo. Suki acerco su espada al notar que había terminado.

- ¿No lo entienden? – hablo al fin la princesa – la única razón de que las diosas les estén dando poderes es para poder observar el mundo. La diosa del agua ve a través de los maestros agua, la diosa de la tierra a través de ustedes; pero no es suficiente, ¿ya olvidaste que te dijeron que debes dar un sacrificio? Mai escapo de narrar para las diosas, pero otro debe ocupar su lugar.

- Y quieres que sea una de ustedes – intuyo Suki- para que las dejemos vivir.

- Creo que Mai es la más adecuada para contestar a eso- respondió altanera la princesa-

- ¡Que hable! - ordeno la líder de las guerreras –

Tardaron un poco, pero sus subordinadas la obedecieron, retiraron la mano de tierra de la boca de Mai.

- ¿Qué si quiero volver a narrar o morir? – pregunto quedamente la chica –

Una pausa.

- Morir – se respondió a si misma ante la mira de odio de Azula – definitivamente morir.

Suki volvió a levantar su espada.

- Para que sepas – dijo Mai- no conté esta historia ni para ti, ni para las diosas, yo quería que alguien más supiera que yo he vivido bien aquí abajo, quiero que él se dé cuenta que se puede escapar y seguir viviendo, quiero que…

La espada de Suki que se acercaba más de lo que antes se había acercado.

Y el viento que soplaba.

La movible roca llego a su destino, a la cumbre de la montaña.

A penas y el filo de la espada rozo el cuello de la pálida chica y el cielo termino de enrarecerse, de abrirse, de partirse en dos, y ahí, por segunda vez en esa gloriosa ciudad apareció el mounstruo de cientos de pies y cientos de rostros.


	4. Chapter 4: ARRIBO

**Capitulo 4: Arribo**

Lentamente el mounstro se deslizo, rodeando con su cuerpo a las tres chicas, ignorando a las guerreras, tumbándolas con su cuerpo de gusano. Cambio su rostro al de un animal extraño, de ojos pequeños y filosos dientes, con estos rompió las cadenas que las sujetaban en una serie de movimientos violentos.

Mai acaricio el lomo de la criatura cual se tratara de un perro, después lo monto. Azula la imito no sin antes dirigirle a Suki una mirada burlona. La guerrera estaba en el piso, anonadada. Ty lee cayo inconsciente sobre el lomo del mounstro a penas y las cadenas la liberaron.

La gente gritaba y se desmayaba, sus caras de horror. El Koh no los devoraba.

Suki se puso de pie y levanto de nuevo su espada, la agito con fuerza para romper el cuerpo del terrible mounstro; pero este se movió con un rápido movimiento que sorprendió a la guerrera. Su máscara blanca frente al rostro de ella y de repente, como una burla maldita, el rostro de Jet.

Y se fueron, montadas sobre un gusano gigante que cruzo la ciudad, que escalo los muros de Ba Sing Seng como las orugas que escalan por las flores, se adentró en el espeso bosque y se perdió de vista.

Suki se quedo ahí, aturdida.

El polo norte.

Los barcos se movían en alta mar, lentos, como si estuvieran cansados. Tierra a la vista y el sol en lo más alto, como si esa fuera una mañana que duraría mucho tiempo, más que en cualquier otro sitio.

La tribu de agua llegó a su destino.

Y bajaron de los barcos, pescadores, cocineras, guerreros, maestras, maestros niños, guerreras jóvenes, madres niñas, hijos hermanos, padres heridos, hermanas enfermas, curanderas nobles marinos, capitanes y al final, la reina.

El pequeño pie de Yue sobre el hielo y el hielo reflejando a la gente. La mirada de Yue fija en el desierto de hielo y la mirada de la gente fija en su reina.

- Tribu de agua – llamo Yue a su pueblo frente a ella, con tan solo Paku a su espalda- esta es la tierra que nos ha otorgado Atl, diosa del agua, hagámosla nuestra.

Y entonces, todos los que aun tenían ánimos bajaron la comida y empezaron a construir.

Yue se escabullo de la multitud y evadió al chico que la buscaba, camino a través de los bloques de hielo, por las sendas que sentía ya había caminado, anduvo por la blanca nieve que antes había visto en su sueño y lo encontró: el hermoso manantial donde antes había hablado con Atl. Frente a el agua cristalina se puso de rodillas, juntos sus dos manos y empezó a rezar.

Sintió los pasos acercarse, Sokka la observaba desde lejos.

- Este lugar – dijo Yue sin voltear a verlo – debe mantenerse protegido, es tierra sagrada. El palacio debe estar cerca de aquí.

El muchacho asintió. La miro ahí, hermosa, pensativa, importante, hundiéndose en pensamientos impostergables, se dio cuenta de que pasaría algo más de tiempo antes de que él pudiera aclarar sus sentimientos.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – preguntó Azula con ese tono amenazante-

El mounstro caminaba a través del espeso bosque, enormes árboles frondosos se elevaban a su alrededor, copas redondas, naranjas y verdes, de hojas anchas que llenaban el aire de un olor particular que recordaba la tierra húmeda, las rocas frías y el pasto que crecía por debajo de la hojarasca. Las tres chicas montadas en esa criatura extraña, Azula al frente, volteando hacia Mai, quien sostenía sobre sus rodillas a Ty lee que seguía inconsciente, mal herida y que probablemente se daba a si misma por muerta.

- Estamos escapando de nuestra muerte segura sobre un cien pies gigante – respondió Mai mientras miraba con disimulo las copas de los árboles-

- ¿Qué es lo que me estas ocultando? – pregunto Azula un tanto desesperada-

Por un momento le recordó a Zuko.

En lo alto de la montaña, con el viento soplando sin piedad alguna, las nubes por debajo de ellos y el alto sol que los iluminaba sin alcanzar a calentarlos, Toph y Zuko observaban un espectáculo maravilloso; Zuko veía con sus ojos los altos palacios que se erguían majestuosos y los hombrecillos que salían de las ventanas, saltando, riendo, volando, impulsados por una fuerza que él no alcanzaba a percibir; por su parte Toph trataba de encontrar a la gente, la sentía por instantes sobre el suelo y luego no, se desvanecían en un salto sin impulso, los imaginaba elevarse, desaparecer y encontrarse; no los veía, por primera vez algo frente a ella era irreconocible.

Era una ciudad hermosa, Toph y Zuko la veían desde lo más alto. Permanecían escondidos en la montaña, casas, escuelas y patios, todo un mundo con reglas y paradigmas diferentes, escondidos.

En el patio central, un hombre mayor, de cabeza blanca, que lucía simpático con su ancho cuerpo, tocaba un cavicornio. Los ojos de Zuko se agrandaban más y más, hecho a correr sin entender muy bien a donde lo llevaban los pasillos, pero igual movió sus pies con todas su fuerzas mientras la gente volteaba a verlo reconociéndolo extraño, bajó las escaleras que formaban una espiral, arrebasó a los niños que jugaban, golpeo sin querer a los hombres que subían las escaleras y pareció grosero frente a las damas que tuvieron que hacerse a un lado para que el presuroso chico pasara. Entre estas, hubo una a la que Zuko debió de haberle puesto más atención. Una mujer lo vio pasar junto a ella, presuroso y sin dirigirle una mirada, entro a su casa consternada, subió las escaleras y se asomo por la ventana para seguir observando, se quedo congelada, cubrió su rostro aun cuando no había nadie junto a ella, se asomo al balcón y vio al joven príncipe seguir corriendo hasta la gran plaza, corrió la cortina hasta dejar solo un hueco por donde pasar su ojo y se quedo ahí, en silencio.

- No te confundas – amenazo la princesa – yo no soy como mi hermano.

Mai sostuvo a Ty lee con mas fuerza, tal vez estaba asustada.

- Ty lee esta muy grave – dijo Mai-.

Azula no apartaba su mirada penetrante de ella.

- Yo se bien que debe haber algo detrás de todo esto – siguió Azula – no me creo eso de que traicionaste a Zuko solo porque si, ¿Por qué estás aquí Mai?

Mai siguió en silencio, no era tan fácil evadir sus preguntas.

El Koh seguía caminando, el espeso bosque se volvió húmedo, la niebla se elevo, de los árboles ya solo se podían ver las copas y entre la blancura del agua condensada solo estaban los rostros de las dos niñas.

- Tu vas a ganar esta guerra – dijo Mai-.

Azula no parecía sorprendida.

- Nosotros siempre supimos eso – siguió la extraña chica-

- ¿Nosotros? – pregunto escéptica Azula-

Mai no dijo nada. Coloco una de sus manos sobre el lomo de la bestia que las llevaba.

- ¿De verdad querías que nos nombraran narradoras? – le pregunto Mai- créeme que hubiera sido mucho mejor ser ejecutadas.

- Ves lo que ocurre en todo el mundo y eres testigo de innumerables muestras de poder – respondió la princesa – si, eres una marioneta- agrego con ironía- pero no estás muerta.

- No siempre es tan sencillo – corrigió Mai – a veces simplemente no les agradas.

- ¿Iban a matarnos? ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir? – pregunto Azula muy seriamente-

La niebla se hacía más y más densa, como si se adentraran en lo más profundo de la nada.

- Las diosas no pueden matar – dijo Mai como si no quisiera decirlo, quedamente, casi susurrando, como un secreto – pueden causar desastres donde saben que muchos morirán, pero no es como si pudieran estirar su mano y arrancarle la vida a alguien. Ellas crearon el mundo, pero lo que han creado no pueden destruirlo.

- Entonces ¿Cuál es el riesgo? – Pregunto la princesa segura de que estaba haciendo la pregunta correcta-

- Transforman las cosas – respondió Mai mientras se estremecía – transforman a las personas que no quieren en alguien…en algo más útil.

La delgada y pálida mano sobre el lomo de la criatura. La niebla se despejaba, el calor comenzaba a sofocar el ambiente, los árboles mostraban sus ramas, delgados troncos con muchas ramificaciones, las palmeras se elevaban orgullosas sobre la tierra arenosa que llenaba el aire con el olor del azufre, del agua salina, ya no parecían los valles.

- Tratas de decir – intuyo Azula con desprecio– que nos hubieran transformado en horribles mounstros.

Zuko llegó jadeante al centro del patio, se quedo ahí, agitado, con el cabello en la cara, sin darse cuenta de cuánto le había crecido. Su corazón no dejaba de latir, de gritar. Y el hombre viejo que tocaba se detuvo, volteo su vista sin levantarse y vio al muchacho. Un tanto de silencio que no lo parecía y las lágrimas incontenibles. Zuko se quedo de pie y él se levanto, camino despacio pero sin calma y abrazo a su sobrino. El muchacho le correspondió el abrazo.

- Me hiciste falta – dijo al fin el príncipe-

Iroh tardo en responderle.

- A mi también– dijo el viejo hombre mientras volteaba a la alta ventana donde la mujer cerraba por completo la cortina-.


	5. Chapter 5: REINA

**Capitulo 5: REINA**

- ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto Azula lentamente, esperando poder obtener una respuesta certera esta vez-

- Me parece que es obvio- respondió Mai agachando la mirada-

El mounstro seguía moviéndose con las tres chicas sobre su lomo, la vegetación había cambiado por completo. Ya no había hojarasca espesa ni árboles gruesos, solo quedaban los delgados troncos, el olor a azufre y la tierra volcánica.

- Yo tampoco entiendo como es que se mueve el Koh – dijo Mai- solo se que él no devoro a todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor, ahora que es libre solo devorará a quien el quiera.

Azula se mostro confundida.

Mai levanto la vista y ambas pudieron ver como se vislumbraba un paisaje diferente a lo lejos, entre las áridas tierras del volcán se alzaba el castillo que resguardaba a la familia real.

- No debemos separarnos del mounstro- susurro Mai mientras sujetaba con mas fuerza a Ty lee-.

Azula apenas alcanzó a sujetarse de la dura piel del mounstro, pues este aumento la velocidad, retorciéndose y zigzagueando cual bestia salvaje. Los guardias del palacio vieron acercarse a la feroz criatura, pero fue lo último que vieron. El Koh los dejo sin rostro antes de escalar los altos muros de palacio. Imito este comportamiento a través del ancho patio, absorbiendo a su paso a hombres y animales que se le interponían. Habrío la puerta del palacio y corrió por pasillos, se pego a las paredes, le gruño a los guardias y devoros sus angustiosas caras; unos cuantos huyeron. Mai cubrió sus ojos mientras sostenía el cuerpo de su aun pálida amiga; pero Azula lo vio todo, con expectación, con brillo en los ojos, no sonreía, sus carnosos labios se mantenían separados, tragaba un poco de saliva y se agitaba su respiración; estaba pasmada, absorbida por la inmensa muestra de poder, mas estaba lejos de estar asustada. Llegó el Koh hasta la gran puerta roja y se quedo quieto. Mai abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el gran tablón rojo de madera. Azula seguía viendo los cadáveres inexpresivos en el suelo.

- ¿Entonces vinimos para matar a la guardia real? – pregunto Azula- ¿Para eso nos salvaron?

- Nos salvaron para salvar a la familia real – respondió Mai-

- Aun sin nosotras quedaría gran parte de la familia – dijo Azula despegando su mirada de los cadáveres –

- Si, pero tú eres la siguiente en la línea – dijo Mai con un tono pesado-

El Koh empujo la puerta y entraron a la habitación roja y negra, la de el techo elevado, donde las llamas de los candelabros siempre arden y el sonido de las palabras rebota con gravedad, donde las condenas son certeras y las decisiones inapelables; la sala del trono. Azula había entrado ahí muchas veces y siempre veía a su padre impecable, sentado en su silla dorada, con el tapiz resplandeciente, con la luminaria ardiendo; pero en ese momento el rey sostenía una daga sobre su propio cuello, con el filo presionando contra su yugular, apunto de cortarla. Volteo la vista y miro a su hija que lo miraba confundida.

- ¡Ya no podemos ganar! – grito el angustioso hombre ante la chiquilla que le reclamaba una explicación – si fuéramos más fuertes, si la suerte nos sonriera como a los demás pueblos, si tan solo una de las diosas nos hubiera bendecido con sus dones…entonces yo lucharía con todas mis fuerzas…

- ¿Por eso decidiste entregarme a las gitanas? – reto Azula – Se supone que nosotros somos a quienes temen….

- No tienen por que discutir – interrumpió Mai mientras bajaba a Ty lee del Koh – usted morirá aquí – dijo refiriéndose al temeroso rey – para eso hemos venido.

- ¿Qué tienes tu contra mi padre? – pregunto la princesa un tanto rencorosa - ¿No se suponía que apoyabas a la familia real?

- Yo estoy aquí porque se tu vas a ganar – le contesto Mai – al igual que Ty lee, ambas sabemos que no hay lugar mas seguro que a tu lado.

La princesa no vio error en los ojos de Mai, vio a Ty lee respirando lentamente en el piso, herida y recordó que sus heridas habían sido causadas por su falta de arrepentimiento, no…ellas no se retractarían.

- Un rey que vende a su talentosa hija no merece piedad – concluyo Azula – no…cualquiera que crea que puede matarme no merece ni la más mínima misericordia.

- Tu no puedes matarme – reclamo Ozai mientras levantaba su daga apuntando a su hija-.

- Pero yo no dije que pelearías contra mi – rio la joven mientras el Koh avanzaba por la habitación-.

Se movio lentamente la criatura ante la expresión repulsiva del rey, se movio despacio e impaciente hasta que su mascara blanca quedo justo enfrente del miserable hombre y ahí, cambio. En el centro de la parte frontal de su cuerpo apareció un rostro joven, de un muchacho de ojos dorados y piel clara, de rasgos finos, de porte noble, un rostro que Ozai había visto antes.

- Lu…Lu Ten – murmuro el rey-.

- Ustedes lo sacrificaron a las diosas el día en que te convertiste en rey – dijo Mai – fue el precio de sangre que les pidieron las divinidades para que ustedes siguieran reinando. El iba a ser narrador, pero las diosas no vieron en él ningún futuro, así que lo transformaron en bestia.

- Fue una decisión entre todos – gimió Ozai – Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, incluso Iroh, ¿Por qué solo buscar venganza contra mi?

- Todos actuaron por cobardía – hablo por primera vez el Koh – tu obraste con maldad.

Ozai cayó al piso, inmóvil, irreconocible, muerto.

El Koh cambio a su blanca mascara y comenzó a gritar desesperadamente, con chillidos agudos que perforaban los tímpanos. Se alzó sobre sus patas delanteras y se retorció.

- ¿Qué pasa? – grito Azula de rodillas en el piso cubriendo sus oídos.

- El es una criatura divina – gimio Mai también de rodillas – se supone que debe obedecer el mandato de las diosas, pero ha roto la orden que ellas le dieron, se ha vengado por su propia cuenta…y ahora, su cuerpo se llena de maldad…dejara, dejara lo poco que le quedaba de humano.

El chillido horrible, las dos chicas cubrieron sus oídos con fuerza y cerraron los ojos. El dolor llego incluso a Ty lee, quien se retorcía en el piso.

Se detuvo.

Azula y Mai abrieron los ojos, buscaron en la habitación, ya no había nada.

- ¿A dónde se fue? – pregunto la princesa-.

- Yo había oído – dijo Mai dudando un poco – que existe un lugar en donde las diosas encierran a todas las criaturas que ya no les sirven, en una eternidad se crean muchas cosas.

- ¿Qué clase de lugar? – insistió Azula-

- Un lugar infinito – respondió Mai – un mundo entero, donde espíritus y dioses viven sin dañar la fortuna de las tres diosas.

- No hay mas dioses – aseguro la princesa-

- Eso creía yo también – dijo Mai agachando la cabeza – pero ambas vimos como la diosa de la Luna bendijo a la tribu agua.

El silencio.

Y se interrumpió.

Ty lee comenzó a quejarse en el piso.

Azula se acerco a ella.

- Supongo que por ella no darás los poderes que te quedan – dijo Azula mientras trataba de incorporar a su amiga-

Solo esta cansada y mal comida – respondió Mai – el resultado de estar encerrado todo un mes. Con un poco de reposo y atención medica estará bien, ella es muy fuerte.

- También hay que hacer algo con mi padre – dijo Azula volteando hacia el cuerpo inerte de Ozai – no será difícil inventar algo para lo que acaba de pasar.

- Me asombra que se preocupe por explicarlo – dijo Mai –

Azula volteo hacia ella extrañada de que le hablara de usted.

Mai la noto confundida.

- Se lo dije – respondió Mai mientras bajaba la cabeza y apoyaba su rodilla en el brillante piso – usted es la siguiente en la línea del trono, majestad.

Azula espero un momento. Lo reflexiono un poco. Empezó a reír.

- Dime Mai – respondió la elocuente reina - ¿Por qué estas tan segura de que yo puedo ganar esta guerra?

La chica levanto su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que ya no podría dar más evasivas.

- ¿Qué tengo yo de diferente al resto de la gente? – insistió la princesa –

- Cuando usted nació – respondió la chica aun de rodillas- las diosas le concedieron un don.

- Mientes – interrumpió Azula –

- No miento – respondió Mai – aunque no se ve a simple vista, es lógico cuando se piensa bien, tal vez no puede manipular un elemento; pero puede manipular todo lo demás, las diosas le brindaron la mayor de la libertades.

El ambiente en el cuarto de hacía más y mas sombrío.

- Usted puede hacer lo que quiera – siguió la chica – y jamás será reprendida.

- Explícate – ordeno impaciente Azula-

- Su don – respondió – es la desobediencia, la mayor libertad de albedrio, las diosas no pueden intervenir con nada de lo que usted haga.

- Me detuvieron en el sótano del castillo de los valles – respondió la reina-

- No, le dieron más poder a sus enemigos – respondió ella- pero eso hubiera pasado si cualquiera los hubiera atacado.

- ¿Qué ventajas tengo yo? – Insistió la chica-

Mai estaba de pie.

- Blasfeme contra la diosas, maldiga a sus enemigos, quebrante cuanta regla divina este frente a usted – dijo con ese aspecto lúgubre que la envolvía, con el tono grave de su voz y esa mirada misteriosa que ponía cuando hablaba de cosas que no le gustaban- y no le harán nada, usted no es afortunada ni desafortunada, en esta tierra no hay nadie mas dueña de su destino que usted.

- No te creo, podría ser un truco – intuyo Azula – podrías querer matarme para que Zuko tome la corona.

Mai se quedo sin palabras, casi como si hubiera sido descubierta.

- Cuando cumplió 5 años el rey murió – dijo la chica sin cambiar su semblante, moviéndose lentamente, rodeando a la nueva reina– a los 7 mandaron a Iroh a la guerra, justo cuando cumplió 10 mandaron a su madre; en su decimotercer cumpleaños Zuko fue exiliado. Entonces solo quedaba su padre a su lado y como si fuera planeado al año siguiente la mandaron a usted a la guerra. Su destino esta marcado por la fuerza, a la gente de su alrededor les espera una vida dura, pero usted puede cambiar esa vida y no sujetarse al capricho divino. Tal vez iba a perder cuando enfrento a los rebeldes, pero logro matar a Jet y conocer al Koh; justo el día que cumplió los 15. Falta poco para que cumpla los dieciséis, prepare el ataqué final ese día y las diosas no podrán hacer nada.

Azula siguió de pie, sonrió un poco. Dejo a Mai de pie para acercarse a Ty lee que seguía en el piso.

- Quiero que entierren ese maldito cuerpo inservible – dijo Azula señalando el de su padre- que le digan a todos que una bestia divina lo ataco y lo mato como castigo por su pésimo reinado. Ty lee debe ser curada lo más rápido posible y, que mañana mismo se tenga hecha una gran cena con todos los nobles que queden para dar la noticia de mi coronación.

- No habrá nadie en el reino de los volcanes que se niegue – dijo Mai con una sutil reverencia-

- No, no habrá nadie aquí – corrigió Azula con tono jactancioso – pero seguro que en el mundo lo habrá, la tribu de agua y el reino Tierra atacaran con todo los volcanes en cuanto se enteren de que obtuve la corona. Las necesito a las dos en el mejor de los estados para poder defenderme – dijo refiriéndose a Mai y Ty lee – y Mai, si veo una sola duda en ti cuando mi hermano regrese te pondré en la primera línea de la batalla.

- Eso no pasara – prometió la chica – pero yo hare todo lo posible por que Zuko se una de nuevo a nosotras.

Azula volteo hacia ella con descontento.

- Dudo mucho que eso pase – dijo Azula mientras camina hasta el cuerpo inerte de su padre y le arrancaba la corona de su cabeza-.

- Muchas personas han dudado muchas veces de que ocurran cosas que ya han ocurrido – termino Mai-.

Mai recogió el cuerpo de Ty lee y salieron juntas de la habitación mientras Azula se acomodaba en el trono. Fuera de la habitación imperial seguían los cuerpos de los guardias, otros más se acercaron con miedo, observaron a la misteriosa chica que a penas alcanzaba a cargar a otra y levantaron sus lanzas.

- Su rey a muerto – dijo Mai sin miedo alguno – su princesa es ahora reina.

- Ella – dijo un guardia tartamudeante – lo asesino.

- Su rey y su castillo fueron atacados por una fuerza divina- corrigió la chica con fuerza en su voz – y les aseguro que la misma ira caerá sobre quien no la obedezca.

Los guardias dejaron de dudar y bajaron sus lanzas.

- La primera orden de su reina es que atiendan a esta niña – dijo Mai estirando sus brazos para entregarles a Ty lee-

Un guardia se acerco y sostuvo a la chica moribunda en brazos. Ella a penas y sintió el movimiento y se esforzó por despertar.

- Qué…qué fue lo que le dijiste – susurro la chica con lo último de sus fuerzas-

- Solo lo que necesitaba saber – dijo Mai aun más quedamente para que solo su amiga escuchara-.

- Ursa…-susurro de nuevo la chica-.

- Cuento con que Zuko descubra esa parte de la historia antes que la princesa – respondió Mai en el mismo tono-.

Ty lee cerró los ojos. Se la llevaron mientras respiraba lentamente.

El mundo seguía moviéndose, de una u otra forma los involucrados lo sentían, como si hubiera fuerzas invisibles que los sujetaran, de alguna forma, no estar atados a esas fuerzas te hacían invencible.


	6. chapter 6: REINA II

**Capitulo 6: REINA II**

La ira la había invadido, el dolor sofocante de la tierra aplastándola era lo último que recordaba claramente; movimientos bruscos, un chillido agudo e intenso que la había hecho gritar, movimientos, sustancias, parches, inyecciones, brebajes, alimentos forzados y aun así, aun así no se arrepentía.

Abrió los ojos. Estaba sola sobre una cama de hospital, en un cuarto medio obscuro, con flores frescas sobre la mesa al lado de ella, cubierta por sabanas caras y en la ventana cortinas finas, respiro hondamente, el olor de las flores casi cubría el olor a azufre. Eso la tranquilizo, sonrió, se rió, se rió ella sola sin importarle el pequeño dolor del pecho que la sofocaba cuando reía, ignoro por completo los vendajes, ya no le importaban, la decoración elegante y roja la inundo, nunca una gama de colores la había tranquilizado tanto. Al final… si habían escapado.

Cerró de nuevo los ojos y durmió.

El sol entro por la ventana y la despertó de nuevo. Abrió los ojos y vio a Mai sentada al lado.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así? – pregunto Ty lee-

- Una semana – respondió Mai-.

- ¿Novedades? – pregunto la chica con su peculiar tono feliz descontextualizado-

- La tribu agua ya llego al polo norte, parece que no tienen intensiones de moverse, el reino Tierra planea un gran ataque a la capital de los volcanes, el Koh es un mounstro completo y Azula está a punto de lanzar un comunicado al mundo entero de su coronación – respondió la ecuánime chica-

- ¿Coronación? –pregunto Ty lee confundida-

- Obtuvo la corona cuando el Koh mato a Ozai – respondió Mai-

- Creo que me mal entiendes – siguió Ty lee sentándose en el filo de la cama con menos dificultad de la que esperaba – yo me quede hasta que las gitanas nos tenían atadas en el centro de la plaza.

- Si estabas medio despierta en lo demás, la memoria te falla por las medicinas – dijo Mai poniéndose de pie- Y por cierto, a las gitanas ya no les gusta ese nombre, dicen que ahora quieren que les digan "guerreras del reino tierra" – Mai agrego cierto desprecio a la frase-

- Igual , parece que seguimos ganando – dijo Ty lee poniéndose de pie y alzando los brazos en el aire- y yo ya estoy como nueva .

Ty lee giro sobre si misma, perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre la cama.

- Casi como nueva – corrigió Mai – un poco más en cama no te hará mal.

- Pero…- gimió Ty lee –

- Te esperaremos para cenar, la reina ha esperado mucho para que estés bien – termino Mai mientras caminaba hacia la puerta- hay ropa limpia en el armario.

Mai salió de la habitación. Ty lee se quedo sobre su cama. Reina, esa palabra retumbaba en su cabeza con fuerza, la asustaba, sin quererlo realmente se quedo dormida.

* * *

En el polo norte ya era medio día.

La gente construía sus casas, con los maestros agua era más sencillo. Ese pueblo no eran los campesinos de antes, ya habían probado el poder, ya se habían empapado con las maravillas del mundo, habían viajado tanto que extrañaban su casa, habían salido tanto de casa que ya casi no recordaban como era.

Las casas se volvieron escarpadas, elegantes, los adornos abundaban en todas la calles, el agua corría, el reflejo en el hielo brillaba, la gente trabajaba, casi se sentía como el polo sur, eran otros hielos perpetuos, casi había pasado el suficiente tiempo para volver a la rutina. Después de todo, todo estaba bien, la tierra era prospera, había buena pesca, la gente estaba sana, las habilidades mágicas eran comunes, las artes florecían, hasta la comida era buena y la realeza, la reina era más amable que nunca, ese reino tenía todo para estar bien.

El ambiente era sofocante, la comodidad no borra el pasado.

Sokka entro a la sala del trono, su paso era firme, presuroso, llevaba sobre su espalda una piel de oso teñida de azul, más que para protegerse del frió la usaba para mostrar su cargo, después de todo, era el capitán más joven. Se hinco frente el trono de la reina, al lado de ella estaba Paku.

- Reina Yue – dijo inclinándose ante el trono – he leído el comunicado que mando a la ciudad.

- Todo el pueblo lo ha leído, capitán – dijo la joven reina con tono dulce, especialmente en el "capitán"-

- No lo comprendo – respondió Sokka levantando su cabeza - ¿Por qué se ha negado a seguir en campaña de guerra? Yo entiendo que no quiera alertar a la población que ha regresado cansada pero…

El joven se detuvo al notar a Yue más seria.

- Sokka – respondió Yue dejando a un lado la formalidad- debemos dejar atrás los conflictos, nuestra gente puede vivir bien aquí, lo mejor para nosotros es optar por una política de paz, creo, que los conflictos con la familia real ya no son conflictos de un reino, sino de personas.

- El mundo sigue siendo injusto – dijo el muchacho elevando la voz y poniéndose de pie-

Yue bajo la mirada, sus ojos tristes veían a Sokka.

- Paku – llamo la reina – déjanos solos por favor.

El maestro se retiro de mala gana.

Yue se puso de pie y bajo del trono hasta quedar cerca del muchacho.

- Yo se, que debe ser duro para ti – comenzó Yue, quien hablaba más como jovencita que como reina – no te dejo pelear y tampoco…

Sokka tomo la mano de ella, la levanto hasta su propio rostro y la beso dulcemente.

- No – ordeno la chica retrocediendo – yo no puedo, debo dirigir un reino, debo mantener clara mi mente, Sokka, yo ya no puedo.

Yue se alejó de el.

- No entiendo que tiene que ver – reclamo el muchacho – O es que yo no soy…

Yue le daba la espalda, ella miraba el trono.

- Mi padre –interrumpió ella- el jamás me hubiera dejado gobernar sola, el siempre me dijo que si le llegaba a pasar algo me casara antes de subir al trono.

Un pequeño incomodo e inexplicable silencio.

- No me siento mal de desobedecerlo – siguió Yue – pero cuando pienso en sus razones.

- Aun no entiendo – dijo Sokka-

- Si me casara ahora mismo – respondió la chica – ten por seguro que te escogería a ti, pero entonces, me pregunto qué pasaría.

- Yo te querría mucho – respondió el-

- Y me convencerías de iniciar otra guerra – dijo ella-

Otro pequeño silencio más incomodo.

- No importa con quien me case – dijo la reina entre molesta, desesperada– por las sagradas leyes todo mi pueblo haría caso a un rey más que a mí. Si vamos a la guerra o no, será mi decisión, si comerciamos o no, si nos vamos, si construimos, si esperamos, quiero saber que puedo ser yo quien tome esas decisiones.

- Puedo esperar- respondió Sokka firme, con los ojos brillantes-

- No – dijo Yue subiendo de nuevo al trono – no te pediré eso, sería demasiado injusto y demasiado irreal.

Un dolor punzante en el corazón. Ya no había más.

Katara abrió la puerta de golpe.

* * *

Llovía en el reino Tierra.

Omashu seguía siendo imponente, las calles confusas y el castillo en el centro, el rey tenía visitas.

Bumi estaba sentado en la cabecera de una larga, larga mesa en un elegante comedor. A su derecha estaba el rey, jugando con la comida, revolviéndola y tirándola al piso mientras reía alegremente en su sillita de bebé. En la otra cabecera estaba sentada Suki, con un vestido elegante, maquillaje y varios adornos, al lado derecho e izquierdo de ella estaban sus cuatro guerreras, vestidas igual, había al menos tres sillas que separaban a las chicas del rey Bumi. Todos comían en silencio, de fondo solo se escuchaba el golpeteo de la lluvia.

- Así que la princesa escapó – dijo entre risas el rey Bumi, más que en son de burla, lo hacía por su típico tono de desquiciado-

- No pudimos hacer nada al respecto – Respondió Suki seriamente, con el semblante seco-

Dong Tian acomodo los cubiertos sobre su plato, el ruido del choque de la vajilla cara retumbo en el cuarto.

- Ya terminamos de comer – dijo la chica en un tono aun más seco del que antes había usado Suki- ¿Esta bien si nos retiramos? Ustedes deben tener asuntos de los cuales encargarse.

- Si, ya pueden retirarse – respondió su líder-

Las cuatro chicas se levantaron de sus asientos, Dong Tian más rápido que las demás, Quian Tian un poco más lento, esta última volteo tristemente hacia Suki antes de irse.

- ¿Algún problema? – pregunto Bumi-

- Usted lo escucho – respondió Suki con un tanto más de sentimiento – la princesa escapo y si fallamos, es muy probable que haya sido mi culpa.

- En los equipos no es bueno echarse la culpa – dijo Bumi tratando de sonar serio-

- Soy la líder, son mis decisiones - dijo terminantemente –

- ¿Y sobre que es de lo que debemos hablar? – pregunto el alegre rey-

- Hemos ido por gran parte del reino tierra buscando guerreros hábiles, supongo que ya te has enterado del comunicado que lanzamos hace cinco días en Ba Sing Seng - dijo Suki-

- Me sorprendió que los llamaran a todos a mi ciudad – respondió Bumi ladeando su cabeza de un lado a otro – claro que no iba a negarme, pero nadie me aviso.

- Me disculpo por ello, pero era necesario vernos aquí – dijo Suki – usted es al único que se me ocurre poder dejarle al rey.

- ¿Irán a la guerra? – pregunto Bumi con seriedad-

- Si- respondió ella-

- ¿Tú dirigirás las tropas? – pregunto el rey con seriedad-

Un silencio, los ojos de Suki estaban decepcionados de ella misma.

- ¿O has venido a pedirme algo diferente? – pregunto de nuevo el rey-.

- Si usted lo desea, tal vez, sea mejor que usted lo haga – dijo Suki casi sin fuerza agachando la cabeza-.

Bumi se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta donde estaba la joven.

- Casi no escuche lo que dijiste – dijo el rey cuando estuvo junto a ella- pero supondré que no querías que lo escuchara.

Las manos de Suki que temblaban.

- Escuche que rechazaste los poderes de Shu y el trono del reino Tierra, eso no es algo que todo el mundo haga – dijo el rey alzando la vista para evadir a la guerrera – tener demasiado poder lo hace a uno pedante, esforzarse por lo que uno quiere es lo que realmente vale la pena.

- En verdad, estoy bien – dijo Suki-.

La joven se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta donde estaba el pequeño rey.

- Entiendo que él tampoco es un maestro – dijo Bumi volteando hacia donde estaba la chica que le daba la espalda- me pregunto si eso también será un mensaje de la diosa.

Suki guardo silencio.

- Todo el reino tierra habla de cómo liberaste Ba Sing Seng – dijo Bumi-

- No creo que lo cuenten como fue realmente- respondió la chica-.

- ¿Y que mejor? – dijo el rey- ¿Quién quiere contar algo justo como paso? Entonces no sería divertido.

- ¡Todo el mundo cree que será muy fácil! – estallo Suki volteándose hacia Bumi – creen que solo por tener el favor de Shu ya tenemos ganada la guerra, pero es más que eso, se trata de estrategia, de un plan. Hablamos de la familia real, no será tan fácil…lo sé.

- Y es por eso que tú debes dirigir las tropas - dijo el rey que ya estaba detrás de Suki-

Bumi acaricio la cabeza de la joven con un gesto paternal, tomo al bebé en brazos y empezó a reir.

- Me siento débil – dijo la chica-

Solo con eso el ambiente cambio, se hizo denso, como si ese fuera todo el problema.

- Jet se reiría de mi si me escuchara – siguió ella-

- Supongo que era alguien importante – respondió Bumi, quien no lo conoció- pero si tu problema es ese, solo hay una solución. Lanzaste un comunicado a todo el reino tierra y yo me tome la libertad de llamar a un buen amigo mío.

Suki volteo hacia él con curiosidad.

- Él no es exactamente de por aquí, así que tal vez a tus tropas les cueste un poco aceptarlo – siguió el rey mientras mecía el bebé- inclúyelo, mantenlo junto a ti en la batalla y dile que yo dije que te entrenara.

- ¿Su nombre? – pregunto la guerrera-.

- Piandano – respondió el rey-.

Los dos líderes se despidieron y Suki salió a la plaza para observar las fuerzas que se habían reunido.

Hombres y mujeres fuertes aguardaban debajo de un toldo de tierra, todos en la plancha de la plaza de Omashu, todos esperando ordenes, esperando pelear por una causa justa.

Suki estaba frente a ello, en el centro. Entre la multitud estaba un joven maestro de cabello largo que trataba de aprender de su padre, un hombre mayor de cabello cano, como mover tres rocas en el aire, también sobresalían un par de hombres grandes de enormes musculos que no parecían muy listos, había tantos, pero entre todos ellos Suki reconoció a algunos, June, la no tan amable casera que habían conocido en aquel triste pueblo; pero su vista se detuvo en dos figuras jóvenes, una niña de cabello corto y armadura improvisada y un muchacho de semblante serio que sostenía un arco y un flecha, los ojos de Suki temblaron al ver entre sus fuerzas a la último que quedaba de los radicales. Una voz la interrumpió.

- Suki – llamo Dong Tian- tenemos a un pequeño revoltoso

- ¿Dondé? - pregunto la joven-

- Que lo traigan – grito la impetuosa chica-.

Un hombre maduro, moreno, de semblante serio, ropas tintas y con una espada enfundada en su espalda avanzó de entre la multitud con el paso suave y calmado.

- ¿Qué problemas causaste? – le pregunto Suki-

- Que yo sepa ninguno – respondió el extraño hombre- pero creo que sus guerreras me atacaron sin razón.

- ¿Dong tian? – llamo Suki por una explicación-

Dong Tian se paro a un lado del extraño.

- ¿Tu nombre? – le pregunto la guerrera-

- Piandano – respondió el hombre-.

Ese nombre retumbo en la cabeza de Suki.

- ¿Procedencia? – pregunto Dong Tian-.

- La zona de los volcanes – respondió Piandano sin inmutarse-

- Es un nativo de los volcanes, no puede estar entre nuestras filas – dijo Dong Tian volteando hacia Suki-.

- El estará en nuestras filas si lo desea – respondió la líder- se mantendrá justo a un lado de mi.

- No puedo aceptar eso – grito la chica- el nos atacó.

- El respondió a un ataque – corrigio Suki- y no me lo estarías diciendo si no las hubiera vencido y si alguien que puede vencer a cuatro maestras quiere unirse a mis filas yo no voy a negarme.

Dong Tian se quedo callada, se dio la vuelta y camino lejos mientras maldecía entre dientes.

- Gracias – le dijo el hombre a la joven-

- Bumi me pidió de favor que te cuidara – respondió la guerrera- a cambio dijo que me entrenarías.

Aquel extraño hombre se rió.

- Típico del rey loco – dijo Piandano- Sin embargo, yo me he unido a estas tropas por una razón diferente a la de ustedes.

- Explicate – pidió Suki-

- Nuestro rey a muerto – dijo Piandano ante el rostro sorprendido de Suki- pronto se dará la noticia en el mundo entero. Digamos que yo, no estoy muy de acuerdo con las políticas de la nueva reina.

- ¿reina? – pregunto Suki con miedo-.

* * *

. ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Yue desde su trono-

. Ozai ha muerto – dijo Katara mientras entraba a la habitación del trono seguida de Paku-

Todos a la expectativa.

- Azula ha sido nombrada reina – dijo la maestra agua en tono lúgubre-.

El corazón de todos se detuvo un poco, un nudo en la garganta, la espera de una decisión.

- Prepare las mejores tropas que tenga capitán – dijo la reina con ese tono que solo se tiene cuando se es reina- la tribu de agua enfrentara la peor guerra que se haya visto.


	7. Chapter 7:VERDADES

**Capitulo 7: VERDADES**

Las casas estaban construidas pegadas a la montaña, ellos mismos sembraban, había manantiales que surgían de la tierra y les daban agua, cuando salían de las escarpadas montañas lo hacían volando para que las personas no los vieran. Los ermitaños de la montaña vivían en paz, vivían muchísimo más alto que el resto del mundo, a salvo. Pero todo cambio.

Zuko observaba sentado a unos cuantos maestros aire que jugaban a confundir a Toph. Ellos volaban y tocaban el suelo de vez en cuando mientras la agitada maestra trataba de atraparlos estirando la tierra hasta los escurridizos tobillos de los niños, atrapaba a uno que otro, pero la mayoría escapaba.

Iroh camino despacio desde el pasillo hasta un lado del príncipe, llevaba dos vasos de té caliente en las manos, le dio uno a su sobrino y sorbió tranquilamente el otro.

-Aun no puedo creer que todo esto exista – dijo el príncipe-

- A mí me tomo años acostumbrarme, no espero que tu lo hagas en una semana – respondió riéndose Iroh-

Zuko bajo la mirada con esos ojos tristes.

- Yo no voy a quedarme aquí tío – dijo el muchacho-

Iroh suspiro un poco, sus ojos tristes y su mirada baja.

- Llevas diciendo eso durante días – dijo molesta Toph frente a él-

La maestra ya había dejado de jugar y ahora estaba con su cara de enfado frente al príncipe.

- Este lugar es bonito si – siguió la pequeña – pero planean una guerra abajo y yo planeo ir.

Zuko siguió sentado, sin intención de detenerla.

- Adiós – dijo el chico con su actitud malcriada antes de sorber un poco más de té-

Toph levanto un cumulo de tierra que aventó sus cosas hasta ella, las cachó y empezó a caminar.

Iroh se levanto.

- No le digas a nadie lo que has visto – le pidió el viejo hombre- por favor.

- No lo hare – respondió la niña que sonreía – usted ha sido muy amable y le agradezco eso.

Toph camino hasta el filo de la montaña y se arrojo, algunos maestros aire se asomaron, luego se dispersaron.

Una pequeña niña se acerco a Iroh y lo miro con grandes ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto amablemente Iroh-

- ¿Por qué ella puede irse y nadie más puede? – pregunto la pequeña sin apartarle la vista-

Iroh se quedo sin palabras.

- Porque ella es más fuerte – interrumpió Zuko desde la esquina-

La pequeña lo miro un segundo y después se fue a buscar a su madre mientras lloraba.

- Me pesa que no entiendas lo que sucede- dijo Iroh al muchacho-

Zuko ya estaba de pie, con el aliento contenido y su ira a punto de salir.

- ¿Y qué voy a entender si aun no me explicas nada? – grito el chiquillo- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

- Tú tampoco has querido hablar mucho – respondió el intuitivo hombre-

Zuko hizo silencio, una mano sobre su cicatriz y otra sosteniendo el vaso que se derramaba.

- Esta cicatriz me la hizo la diosa del fuego, Tletl; cuando me opuse a la voluntad de su hermana – dijo el muchacho – yo ataque cuando le dieron poder a la tribu de agua.

- Eso es más fácil de deducir que la razón de tu exilio- respondió Iroh-

Zuko siguió en silencio, volteo su mirada y evadió la de su tío, junto sus manos y estrujo sus dedos, trago saliva.

- Es…complicado – respondió el muchacho-

Iroh sabía lo que debía hacer, debía hablar.

El sol entraba por la ventana, de nuevo la claridad la despertó. Ty lee abrió los ojos, era de mañana, un respiro grande, se dio cuenta de que era de mañana, de que se había quedado dormida, un grito. Se vistió lo más rápido y bonita que pudo y bajo corriendo casi saltando las escaleras. Cuando llegó abajo Mai y Azula desayunaban en el comedor más elegante y rojo que ella hubiera visto jamás.

- Lo, lo, lo siento- alcanzó a decir la chica-

Azula volteo a verla sin la menor sorpresa.

- Siéntese por favor – la invitó una sirvienta mientras otra acomodaba otro lugar en la mesa –

Ty lee se sentó. Esta nerviosa, casi asustada.

- No te preocupes – empezó Azula con su tono feliz y maquiavélico – un desayuno es casi lo mismo que una cena, lo importante es que ya estás bien.

Ty lee lo pensó un momento, nada le dolía y había bajado dando piruetas sin siquiera darse cuenta.

- ¿Y ya eres reina? – pregunto la chica-

- Si – dijo jactanciosa Azula – pero solo por ser ustedes las dejare que me sigan llamando por mi nombre en lugar de majestad.

- ¿Y también es verdad que el reino Tierra planea atacarnos? – pregunto Ty lee-

Azula dejo sus cubiertos y su sonrisa. Mai siguió comiendo tranquilamente. Ty lee miro a Mai de reojo, como queriendo culparla de algo. Mai siguió comiendo tranquilamente. Azula acomodo sus dedos entrelazados debajo de su barbilla mientras subía sus codos a la mesa y el humo de las tazas cubría sus ojos. Mai siguió comiendo tranquilamente. Ty lee no.

- Déjennos solas – ordeno la princesa a los sirvientes con un tono frío –

Los sirvientes se fueron.

- La verdad es que incluso el reino agua quiere atacarnos – dijo Mai sin cambiar su actitud- pero si tenemos un plan.

Ty lee miro a Azula. La reina levanto su cara.

Hay un hombre que Mai dice que puede parar a ejércitos enteros, incluso de maestros – dijo la reina – y creo que puede ser verdad.

- ¿Y como lo hace? – pregunto Ty lee-

- Son cosas increíbles – dijo Mai- cubos de acero que se mueven con ruedas gigantes que aplastan a cualquier enemigo, palancas enormes que arrojan bolas incandescentes de fuego, aparatos que lanzan flechas mucho más fuertes, máquinas, eso es lo que nos puede hacer más fuertes.

- ¿Y él es tu amigo? – pregunto un poco más calmada Ty lee-

- No realmente – respondió la ecuánime chica- yo lo vi en mi bola de cristal. Es solo cosa de lograr que coopere con nuestra causa.

- Cooperara- aseguro la orgullosa reina-.

Azula lucía confiada, pero no feliz.

- Supongo –dijo Iroh – que quieres saber que pasó ese día.

- Me exiliaron porque lo pregunte- respondió Zuko-

Iroh lo miro sorprendido, no esperaba que su sobrino hablara tan pronto.

- Era el decimotercer cumpleaños de Azula – empezó el príncipe sin subir la mirada- mi padre me dijo que yo ya estaba en edad de salir en campaña de guerra y por supuesto que acepte. Yo estaba en mi cuarto, preparando mis cosas cuando Azula entró – el joven príncipe trago saliva- ella me dijo que no me hiciera ilusiones, que mi padre me enviaba a la guerra para que muriera, igual que tú, igual que mamá, que papá le había dado el mejor regalo de todos al enviarme lejos. No sé que me pasó después de eso que me llene de dudas, tal vez papá si los había desaparecido y planeaba hacer lo mismo conmigo.

- Zuko…-trato de interrumpir Iroh, pero Zuko no lo dejo-

- Antes de irme me arme de valor y le pregunte a mi padre – siguió el príncipe – el estaba detrás de esa cortina de fuego y no me respondió, ignoro mi pregunta, yo me levante y se lo dije más fuerte – empezaba a agitarse- creí que estaba molesto, pero cuando me acerqué, el sonreía. Después el me dijo que yo no debía cometer esas faltas de respeto, que él no sabía de que le estaba hablando, que si acaso yo insinuaba que él, el ser más poderoso sobre la tierra podría mentir.

Zuko se detuvo. Iroh puso una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho.

- No sé porqué – dijo Zuko- no sé por qué seguí hablando.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? – pregunto Iroh a sabiendas que el muchacho necesitaba decirlo-

- Que mi madre me había dicho que lo más fuerte en este mundo eran las tres diosas de la fortuna- dijo Zuko entre avergonzado y dolido-

Los dos siguieron en silencio.

Después de eso Zuko había sido exiliado con la condición de encontrar a las diosas, no era difícil de imaginar lo que había ocurrido.

- Cuando mi padre murió – dijo Iroh iniciando otra conversación sobre lo mismo- Lu Ten fue sacrificado, las tres diosas nos pedían un narrador, un sacrificio para que siguiéramos reinando. Los narradores son..

- Se lo que son – interrumpió el muchacho sin voltear a verlo-

- Yo sé, que él se ofreció – dijo Iroh sin sorprenderse, el dolor se tragaba sus demás emociones – pero lo presionamos mucho, el entró a ese cuarto y cuando vio cómo estábamos…

Los ojos de Zuko por fin miraron a los de su tío.

- Estábamos a punto de matarnos entre nosotros – Dijo Iroh – uno debía hacer el sacrificio y nadie cedía, es complicado, pero hay una columna de luz y alguien debe entrar. Lu Ten dijo que él lo haría – los ojos de Iroh dejaron salir las lagrimas- yo, no pude, no supe cómo; pero él se paro frente a la columna, estaba indeciso, respiro hondo y no dio el paso. Ozai, Ozai lo empujo.

Los ojos grandes de Zuko que miraban a su tío con sorpresa.

- ¿Y por que tu no? – grito Zuko frente a su tío poniéndose de pie-

Yo debí haberlo detenido desde que se ofreció – siguió Iroh- pero no, fue como si todos, no solo Ozai, lo arrojáramos.

Otro poco de silencio y lágrimas. Zuko volvió a sentarse.

- Cuando salí de palacio – siguió Iroh- lo hice con la intención de ir a la guerra, creí que ayudar a la familia imperial podría honrar la forma en que él murió; pero en cada soldado que atacaba, en cada pueblo al que iba, lo veía a él, en todas partes, veía a mi hijo.

- ¿Y qué le paso? – pregunto Zuko, quien no era capaz de armar las piezas en su cabeza-

- Eso solo se lo puedes preguntar a las diosas – dijo Iroh- pudo haberse convertido en narrador o pudieron haber tomado su esencia y cambiarla.

- Quien narraba a las diosas era una chica – dijo Zuko-

Iroh lo miro sorprendido

- Te lo digo – siguió Zuko- yo encontré a las tres diosas de la fortuna, y nosotros, liberamos a su narradora.

- ¿Nosotros? – pregunto Iroh-

- Azula, Ty lee y yo – dijo inseguro el muchacho – creo.

- ¿Crees? – pregunto impaciente el viejo hombre-

- Puede que haya sido solo yo – dijo Zuko con aflicción- pero no, cuando lo pienso, puede que yo haya sido solo una excusa.

- ¿Y no había nadie más? ¿nadie más junto a las diosas? – pregunto aun más angustiado Iroh-

Zuko lo pensó un momento, recordó a Mai, sobre el pedestal, atada con los hilos dorados, hablando frente a su bola de cristal con ese tono frío y ese vestido negro.

- No – dijo Zuko- no recuerdo a nadie más.

- Si ya había un narrador – siguió Iroh tratando de tranquilizarse- tal vez un mounstro.

La respiración de Zuko se corto un segundo. Recordó cuando murió Jet, recordó cuando Mai le hablaba de su mascota.

- No- dijo Zuko con su pésimo tono de mentira- creo que no.

Iroh lo miro reconociendo su falta de determinación. Había pasado tanto tiempo aceptando que estaba muerto que algo como eso no iba a desbaratar su idea. Tal vez era lo mejor.

- ¿Cómo encontraste a los ermitaños? – pregunto Zuko en parte por curiosidad y en parte por cambiar de tema-

- Yo viaje – dijo Iroh- viaje a tierras muy lejanas a la zona de los volcanes, fui al borde de los valles y encontré estás montañas. En parte por curiosidad y en parte porque no sabía qué más hacer, trate de subirlas, pero caí.

- ¿Y ellos te salvaron? – pregunto Zuko-

- Ellos me tiraron – dijo Iroh riendo un poco-

- ¿Cómo es que..? – pregunto confundido el príncipe-

- Esta montaña antes era un volcán – dijo Iroh – un volcán muy parecido a los que rodeaban el castillo donde creciste.

Zuko estaba a la expectativa.

- En este mundo – siguió Iroh- existían cuatro diosas, ellas lo crearon todo, incluso a las personas, por lo que es de esperarse que haya cuatro tipos de personas, cuatro tipos de suelo, cuatro elementos.

Zuko lo miro confundido.

- Y eso tiene que ver con…- interrumpió Zuko-

- Para esos cuatro tipos de persona – siguió Iroh- las diosas crearon cuatro animales, que vivían libres en el mundo, felices junto a los humanos. Pero un día, las diosas pelearon y escondieron a estos animales y a otros más fantásticos, dejando sobre la tierra a los animales más simples.

Zuko seguí confundido.

Las diosas no podían vivir alejadas de los humanos y según su juicio, los hijos de Ehecatl, diosa de los viento, eran los más nobles de todos, les construyeron este reino alejados de los demás y les ordenaron vivir en paz, alejados de todos – siguió Iroh- dándoles comida, agua y poderes que les dieran felicidad y tranquilidad.

- Eso es injusto – dijo Zuko- para ellos y para nosotros.

Ellos estaban muy sorprendidos cuando uno de los animales que ellos guardaban y cuidaban me salvó de caer – dijo Iroh- e imagina mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta que un dragón me había salvado.

- ¿Un dragón? – pregunto sorprendido el muchacho.-

- Esos son los animales que cuidan a nuestra gente – dijo Iroh con ese tono de sabio- Yo no podía irme, no sabiendo tanto. Pero últimamente, dos de los animales que resguardábamos desaparecieron, la serpiente marina que cuidaba de los hielos perpetuos y los tejones topo de los valles.

- Las diosas les dieron poderes – dijo Zuko poniéndose de pie- te lo dije, ahora son una tribu y un reino, ya no obedecen a la familia real, tu viste a Toph, una guerra va a comenzar, ya hay una guerra debajo de nosotros; por eso no soporto quedarme aquí.

- ¿Por eso me buscabas? – pregunto Iroh- ¿Para qué te ayude a pelear?

Zuko lo pensó un momento, sabía que si la respuesta era si su tío tendría mucha razón al decepcionarse de él.

- No – dijo al fin el muchacho tratando de que su voz no flaqueara- yo quiero consejo, la gente en la que confiaba me traición, la gente que amaba se fue y no sé si debo pedir una explicación o irme a la batalla, no sé si debo apoyar a los pueblos que deben ser libre o a mi gente, ya no se, quien es mi gente, ya no se en que creo.

- ¿Han cambiado tanto las cosas? – pregunto Iroh-

- Yue y Arnok ya no son más mi familia – dijo el príncipe- y Azula la siento más presente que nunca, no sé cómo, pero así es, siento que le he hecho daño a la gente equivocada, siento que la gente que creo que me ha hecho daño no lo ha hecho realmente, pero no se – Zuko bajo la voz- si debo perdonarla.

Iroh se inclino y lo miro, sus ojos mayores reconocieron algo más que estaba herido.

- ¿Hablamos de alguien en específico? – pregunto Iroh-

Zuko no pudo evitar reconocer que sus pensamientos iban en una sola dirección. Pero no quería decir su nombre, no quería. Mai lo había traicionado y se había puesto del lado de Azula. Sus pensamientos se fueron a su boca.

- ¿Por qué Azula es tan fuerte? – pregunto el muchacho sin darse cuenta-.

Iroh se sintió atrapado, en sus ojos se armo un remolino, como si esa fuera la única pregunta que no esperaba. Pero no lo era, esa era la pregunta exacta que Zuko debía hacer, cualquier otra los hubiera conducido a platicas sin sentido, no a la plática a la que debían llegar.

- ¿Por qué la familia real ya no tiene poderes? – dijo Iroh levantándose y mirando al cielo- lo creas o no, todo lo que ha pasado, todo lo que me has preguntado, está conectado.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Zuko presintiendo la verdad reveladora-

- No soy yo quien debe responderte – Dijo Iroh caminando- Sígueme.

* * *

- ¿Y entonces iremos a ver a este chico? – pregunto Ty lee ladeando su cabeza y pestañeando sus ojos-

- Ty lee – dijo Azula mientras meneaba su cabeza y terminaba su desayuno- ¿Tú crees que yo hubiera pasado una semana completa solo contemplándote inconsciente?

Ty lee se sorprendió, no por su comentario, sino por su tono, sonaba más que sarcástico, sonaba hiriente, como si tratara de castigarla por algo.

Las tres chicas se levantaron y salieron del comedor, atravesaron el castillo y llegaron al volcán. Había un bunque subterráneo, entraron. El ambiente era sofocante, se escuchaba el ruido del metal moviéndose, de los engranes girando, de los hombres trabajando, era como una inmensa fabrica. Todos se inclinaban cuando Azula pasaba. Ella camino en línea recta, directo hacia un hombre, él lucía desdichado, nervioso, asustado.

- ¿Cómo va el trabajo? – pregunto la reina-

- Bien – dijo el hombre sin fijar la vista e inclinando la cabeza- va más rápido de lo que esperábamos.

Aquel hombre llevaba un mandil sucio, el cabello desarreglado, le faltaban dos dedos.

Las tres chicas se fueron sin más detalles, pero no caminaron rumbo a la salida, caminaron más profundamente.

- Ese hombre lucía nervioso – dijo Ty lee, pero ninguna de las otras dos se inmuto-

- Digamos que no nos ayuda exactamente por gusto – dio Azula en tono burlesco-

- A eso mismo nos conducimos- dijo Mai con el tono un poco menos ecuánime-

Caminaron más, hasta que el ambiente cambio, ya no olia a aceite y sudor, había una puerta con un pequeño candado. Azula, Ty lee y Mai miraron por una rendija, adentro había una cama y una mesa con comida al lado, parecía una prisión. Adentro estaba chico, casi un niño.

- Su hijo – dijo Mai-

- ¿Y no puede escapar? – pregunto Ty lee-

- No puede ni caminar – respondió la princesa-

Ty lee no pudo evitar mostrarse contrariada, sus ojos estaban tristes, no le parecía la idea.

- Si no estás de acuerdo solo dilo – dijo la reina con tono frío- lo peor sería que te arrojara adentro.

- Yo no la traicionare – dijo Ty lee sin tartamudear, sin mas que el terrible miedo que le infundía convicción-

- Pero me ocultaras cosas – corrigió Azula-

Ty lee la noto más molesta, algo había cambiado, algo había ocurrido, ¿ocultarle cosas? ¿Qué sabía Azula?. Ty lee miro a Mai, ella tenía una mirada extraña, unos ojos profundos que trataban de decirle algo, como cuando tratas de que alguien siga una corriente, cuando quieres que una amiga encubra una mentira, Ty lee ya había visto esa mirada…

Ty lee ya había visto esa mirada, en la gran puerta roja, cuando los guardias se la llevaron para curarla.

"Qué…qué fue lo que le dijiste" había preguntado antes y Mai le respondió "Solo lo que necesitaba saber".

- Mai ya te lo conto- dijo Ty lee frente a la sorpresiva Reina-

Atrás de Azula Mai movía sus labios para que Ty lee entendiera la palabra que no podía pronunciar.

- Ursa – pronuncio sin decirlo-

Iroh lo dijo con sus gestos, con su mirada, pero no pronuncio su nombre.

Anda- dijo el viejo hombre- esto es algo de lo que no debes darme tiempo para arrepentirme.

- Mai me hablo sobre tu don – dijo Ty lee con su voz dulce- ¿te molesta que no te lo hayamos dicho antes?

- ¡Me molesta que ustedes dos tuvieran un secreto y yo no!- estallo la princesa- ¿Quién se creen que soy?

Ty lee se extraño. Ese grito que salía desde su interior, no sonaba como una reina, como una princesa; sonaba como el chantaje más vil y común que tuviera una adolescente molesta. Ty lee se tranquilizo, en medio de todo eso, sabía que aun quedaba algo de su amiga, o al menos aun lo podía creer.

- No volverá a pasar – prometió la chica a pesar de que en ese mismo momento estaba pasando-

Azula hizo su mueca de inconformismo, se vio malcriada y se dio la vuelta.

- Está bien – dijo la reina- pero si vuelve a pasar les irá mal a ambas.

Sonaba como sonaba siempre, pedante y confiada, confiada en su juicio y en ellas dos.

Las tres chicas salieron de ese lugar tan estresante.

* * *

Iroh y Zuko subieron unas escaleras, entraron a una casa que no estaba cerrada y Iroh sentó a Zuko en una sala con tapices rojos. El hombre viejo camino hasta la puerta.

- ¿Quién? – grito una voz de mujer desde dentro de las demás habitaciones-

La sangre de Zuko hirvió y se congelo al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Yo! – respondió Iroh antes de abrir la puerta de nuevo-

Una mujer salió de la habitación continua, estaba despeinada, con un vestido viejo, no deshecho ni feo; pero no era hermoso, no era elegante, no estaba peinada y maquillada como Zuko la recordaba, vestía y calzaba como una mujer común.

Iroh cerró la puerta detrás de él y dejo al muchacho dentro de la casa, frente a su confundida madre.


	8. Chapter 8: 16

**Capitulo 8: CUMPLEAÑOS 16**

Toph se arrojo de lo alto de la montaña. Una de sus manos sobre la firme roca, en la misma línea uno de sus pies, bajaba de costado. Iba bajando, iba rápido, pero la montaña era tan alta que parecía ir lento. La vista era hermosa, las praderas que se perdían cuando iniciaban los bosques, el mar a lo lejos, las nubes pasando y pasando, cubriendo y destapando el radiante sol; pero ella no veía eso. Ella veía el interior de la roca, veía como un eco lejano las pisadas de la gente de arriba, veía las cavernas donde los animales fantásticos se escondían, grande, una montaña tan grande y hueca, construida como resguardo, protección y cárcel. Se sintió orgullosa de ser la primera que podía salir.

Bajaba.

Bajaba más y el paisaje que escuchaba se volvía más denso, más animales en mas cavernas, no sentía el piso, el tope y el pie de la montaña eran ecos lejanos.

Bajaba más.

Las guerreras de la tierra construyeron barcos y avanzaron hacia las costas del reino de los volcanes. No eran muy buenos navegantes, pero los maestros tierra movían el fondo del mar para favorecer el oleaje.

Toph redujo la velocidad de su viaje, se estaba cansando.

En los volcanes los silbatos de las maquinas ensordecían, había aceite, tuercas, sudor y acero fundido, todo resguardaba el castillo, nada las costas.

Dentro de la montaña Toph ya no reconocía lo que veía, parecían mezclas de criaturas que se esforzaba en reconocer, tantas y tantas. Incluso el tiempo parecía ir de una forma extraña.

La tribu de agua era más rápida, pero estaba más lejos. Los barcos iban veloces por los mares, Sokka en la punta del primer barco, planeando el ataque y Katara en el último, dirigiendo el oleaje. Yue se quedo en el palacio, rezando y reinando.

Amanecía.

Toph tambaleo la montaña para sentir el fondo, pero no lo alcanzó. Sintió algo diferente, otro movimiento, si…era extraño, pero claro, alguien estaba haciendo crecer la montaña. La niña se detuvo.

- ¿Dónde estás? – pregunto la niña- no puedo verte.

Ella se quedo sobre una tabla raza que sobresalía de la montaña. Del muro, del propio muro de la montaña emergió otra figura. Una mujer de roca y tierra estiro sus manos hasta la niña.

- Mamá – dijo la niña despacio y sin voltear-.

- Te entretendré un poco más – retumbo la tierra- necesito un favor.

La niña giro sobre si misma y quedo frente a la diosa, levanto su mano y toco la echa de piedra, no era cálida ni suave como ella hubiera pensado.

Se han liberado dos de los animales que resguardaba esta montaña – dijo la diosa- si el resto no se liberan este pueblo jamás será libre.

- ¿Tus hermanas están de acuerdo con que se liberen? – pregunto Toph-.

- No – dijo la reina mientras reía – por eso quiero que tu lo hagas, si se enteran que yo lo hice harán lo posible por castigarme; pero si tu lo haces, mi pequeña niña – agrego dulcemente mientras su rasposa mano de piedra tocaba la cabeza de Toph- ellas creerán que fue un acto humano y no lo cuestionaran como algo malo.

- ¿Y tú por qué quieres liberarlos? – pregunto Toph inquieta-

- Son animales – dijo al fin en un tono místico- anhelan la tierra, el pasto y la hierba, los comprendo, es tortuoso sentirlos aquí adentro, pisando, arañando, gimiendo, no puedo soportarlo.

Toph seguía indecisa, le habían contado tantas cosas de Shu que no sabía que tan confiable era.

- A cambio – dijo la diosa adivinando su falta de credibilidad – te enviare al lugar y tiempo exacto a donde debes llegar.

Toph colocó sus manos en una grieta de la montaña, respiro hondo y la separó un poco. Otro golpe y la montaña esparció cenizas, otro poco y sintió la fuerza desde dentro de todos los que deseaban salir, otro poco y se desquebrajo, rocas y un gran agujero, ruidos desde dentro. Shu tomo los puños de su hija y los coloco contra el muro, Toph dejo ahí sus manos mientras sentía la estampida que se acercaba, Shu grito mientras la montaña se caía a pedazos, Toph sintió la manada acercarse, más, a un paso de ella. Algo parecido a un elefante o a un rinoceronte la empujo. La niña cayó de espaldas al precipicio, sin tierra que controlar, sin ver absolutamente nada, solo sintió el aire contra su cara y cayó.

* * *

Dentro de los barcos del reino Tierra Suki gastaba su tiempo practicando, Piandano la entreno todo el viaje; mientras las demás guerreras guiaban.

Y Dong Tian grito tierra a la vista.

Y Sokka envió un mensaje a su hermana.

Suki salió del barco y observo el horizonte. Los volcanes, una tierra cálida que pronto sufriría; pero vio algo más que la desconcertó.

Katara volteo hacia la tierra, ella estaba muy lejos y no alcanzó a notar la figura que su hermano le había señalado, pero le creía.

En la playa, de frente a los barcos, con la brisa salina en la cara, estaba Toph, confundida.

No había línea de defensa, ni tanques o soldados, solo una niña, la maestra tierra, la hija de la diosa.

- Lo siento – sonó desde lo más profundo de la playa, como un temblor, como una última replica de Shu que solo Toph escucho- bien les dijeron mis hermanas que sufrirían.

Toph se quedo de pie, sin entender muy bien.

Desde su posición Suki podía ver el barco donde Sokka iba, ambos se emparejaron, una mirada incierta se cruzo entre ellos; un poco de nostalgia, de confusión, de rencor. La guerrera levanto sus dos brazos y aparecieron más guerreros, las guerreras tensaron los arcos y apuntaron a la armada de la tribu de agua. Sokka alzo su mano hacia el vigía y se disperso la niebla, más de cien barcos de la tribu de agua salieron bajo la luz del sol. El reino tierra tenía la desventaja en número.

- No disparen – ordeno Suki-

Las guerreras la miraron confundidas.

- Pero Suki – reclamo Dong Tian-.

- Estos barcos y estas armas son para la familia real – dijo terminantemente la guerrera – si no atacamos a la tribu de agua ellos no nos atacaran.

- No estoy de acuerdo – se adelanto Xia Tian tensando más su arco-

- Si los atacamos ahora destruirán nuestros barcos y perderemos la guerra aun antes de comenzarla- grito Suki no muy tranquila-

- Pero el pueblo de los volcanes no tiene protección – reclamo Dong Tian bajando su arco y gritándole de frente a Suki – atraparlos será sencillo, acabemos con los maestros agua de una vez.

- Si – le respondió Suki sarcásticamente- atacarlos en medio del océano servirá de mucho.

Dong Tian se quedo callada con la cabeza baja mientras las demás se miraban las unas a las otras.

- Somos más fuertes – dijo la regañada guerrera sin levantar la cabeza-

- ¿Te refieres a ellos o te refieres a mi? – preguntó Suki con tono despectivo mientras se volteaba de espaldas a Dong Tian – estoy cansada de sus dudas, debemos tener la mente clara si queremos ganar.

Qiu tian disparo su flecha, esta atravesó la distancia entre los dos barcos y se clavo en un soldado de la tribu agua, justo al lado de Sokka.

Suki miró incrédula a su guerrera.

- No ataquen más – ordeno Suki-

Chun tian, y Xia tian dispararon sus arcos mientras Dong Tian colocaba otra flecha.

- Dije que no – grito la guerrera-

Dese atrás de Suki los demás barcos reconocieron el ataque del barco guía, lanzaron sus flechas y levantaron las rocas gigantes que llevaban consigo.

Suki volteó hacia ellos y reconoció que ya no estaba guiando ese ejército. Volteo hacia Sokka y este la vio.

- ¿No cree que es extraño? – le pregunto al muchacho un guardia junto a él - ¿Por qué nos atacan en medio del mar?

- No es un problema del ejercito – respondió el joven capitán- es problema de su líder.

Sokka levanto su brazo que empuñaba un garrote azul y lo bajo con fuerza para dar la orden de ataque.

La marea empezó a menear los barcos del reino Tierra, las rocas que lanzaban los atrapó el océano que se congelaba, el barco más lejano al de Suki fue atravesado por estacas de hielo y se hundió.

Los barcos del reino Tierra dejaron de atacar, dejaron de avanzar y dejaron a los de la tribu de agua encallar primero en las costas de los volcanes.

Toph observaba, pero no veía nada sobre el mar; en cuanto el primer barco de la tribu agua toco la playa ella levanto la tierra desde el fondo del océano hasta la proa del barco, Sokka observo la estaca gigante clavada en su barco, este se inclino mientras la gente gritaba y ahí, antes de hundir el barco una mano gigante de agua lo sostuvo.

Era una mano perfecta, que se movía cual vida propia, era la mano de Atl, no cabía duda.

- ¿Y no es injusto que las diosas les ayuden tanto en la batalla? – pregunto Ty lee-

Había una torre de vigilancia escondida entre los volcanes desde donde las tres chicas observaban el arribo de los enemigos.

- Fíjate bien – explico Mai- Atl no los está salvando.

La mano que sostenía el barco lo partió en dos.

Las guerreras gritaron de emoción al ver el barco de sus enemigos caer. Solo Suki estaba asustada, tal vez presentía lo que iba a venir.

- Rápido – ordeno la líder de las guerreras – que todos los soldados abandonen los barcos, usaremos tierra control para llegar a las costas, estos barcos ya no son seguros.

La guerrera arrojó una cuerda por el borde del barco y camino presurosa hasta la orilla, un segundo le basto para darse cuenta que nadie la seguía. Su orden había sido ignorada por completo. Volteo hacia sus fieles guerreras, sus miradas se cruzaron, esos ojos, esa mirada desafiante que ignoraba su autoridad, Suki ya la había visto antes.

- Traidoras – dijo Suki tragando saliva y conteniendo las lágrimas –

- Tu ya no entiendes la ideología de nuestro pueblo – dijo Dong Tian en un tono serio y severo-

- Mi madre murió por la ideología de este pueblo – dijo Suki tratando de contenerse-

Los barcos de la tribu de agua iban cayendo, algunos maestros alcanzaban a surfear hasta las costas, pero la mayoría eran alcanzados por la mano siega de Atl que solo se movía erráticamente tratando de alcanzarlos.

- Las diosas no solo destruirán los barcos de la tribu de agua – advirtió Suki-

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto en modo acusatorio Xian Tian-

- ¿Por qué las diosas los atacan? – pregunto Ty lee con curiosidad-

- Las diosas ya lo han advertido – respondió Suki con melancolía - en el castillo de Ba Sing Seng y el plaza el día que apareció el Koh, nos pedirían sacrificios hasta que les demos un narrador, ahora me doy cuenta de que nuestras disputas no valen nada para ellas, solo somos su entretenimiento.

- Las diosas están cansadas de que no las tomen en cuenta- respondió Mai con tono ecuánime- no creo que soporten más tiempo sin un narrador.

La marea era más y más violenta. Alrededor de los barcos del reino Tierra se levantaron dos manos enormes de agua. Las guerreras gritaron.

- Lo siento, madre – murmuro Suki antes de que las dos manos aplastaran los barcos y ahogaran a la tripulación-.

Toph seguía de pie, los barcos aun estaban muy lejos como para que se escucharan los gritos y ella no alcanzaba a ver nada que ocurriera sobre el mar.

- ¿Me crees ahora? – pregunto Mai a la reina que sonreía- usted no puede perder, aun sin un solo soldado todos su enemigos están cayendo.

- ¿Solo por qué hoy es mi cumpleaños? – pregunto escéptica Azula-

- Para el final del día usted será muchísimo más fuerte que cualquiera de ellos – prometió Mai-

Azula se acercó a la ventana, el viento en la cara y una sonrisa en sus labios, la reina empezó a reír, a carcajadas, sin el menor titubeo, asustaba.

- Vayan y capturen a los sobrevivientes- ordeno Azula –

Mai y Ty lee salieron de la habitación.

- ¿De verdad no hay forma en que ella pierda? – pregunto murmurando Ty lee muy asustada-

- Si la hay – murmuro Mai mientras bajaban las escaleras de piedra-

- ¿Y cuál es? – pregunto Ty lee sin dejar de caminar –

- Solo Ursa lo sabe – respondió ella-

Bajaron por completo la torre y caminaron junto con una brigada de guardias hasta la playa. Toph sintió las pisadas y se enterró en la arena.

- Parece que no hay sobrevivientes – dijo Mai al mirar la playa desierta-

- ¡Aquí hay uno! – grito uno de los guardias-

Un muchacho vestido de azul, que sostenía con fuerza un boomerang a pesar de apenas poder respirar.

- Creo que será un buen rehén – dijo Ty lee sin poder evitar verse maquiavélica-

Los guardias lo cogieron y dieron la media vuelta.

En frente de todos se abrió una burbuja de tierra que escupió a Suki quien estaba completamente seca.

La guerrera cayó al piso y se levanto en un segundo, desenfundo su espada y los miró con agresividad.

No menos de ocho guardias la rodearon, todos armados.

- La diosa Shu te salvó de morir – dijo Mai – pero te entrego a nosotros.

Suki se lanzó contra uno de los guardias con rabia, lo derribo, otro la ataco por la espalda y otro más por el costado, los evadió, Ty lee salto hasta detrás de ella y le golpeo la espalda. Otro guardia más le golpeo el pecho y la guerrera soltó su espada, cayó al piso.

Suki sabía que iban a capturarla, sabía que sus guerreras habían muerto, sabía que habían muerto renunciando a ser sus guerreras. Ahí, en el piso, con los guardias a punto de atarle las manos, grito de dolor.

Ty lee la miro con misericordia, pero no evito su captura.

En el medio de la Tierra Toph trato de salir a la superficie, pero la cavidad de tierra no se movía, lo intento varias veces; pero no pudo.

- Pero que..- renegó la niña- Suki va a ser capturada.

- Lo siento – dijo una voz que solo ella escucho-

Shu la detenía.

Los soldados de la familia real se llevaban a Sokka y Suki. Katara observaba desde detrás de una roca, hubiera atacado con todas sus fuerza, pero la pierna le sangraba.

Los soldados se fueron y Toph salió de su escondite, maldijo en voz alta. Camino hasta donde estaba Katara, se inclino y se sentó junto a ella, ninguna de las dos dijo nada.

No importaba que, ni cómo, había que rescatarlos.

* * *

En lo más alto de las montañas más altas Iroh entraba a la habitación donde los sabios se reunían para discutir las decisiones políticas de los ermitaños.

- Ya no podemos seguir así – dijo Iroh frente a los sabios-

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto el más viejo de todos-

- Jiatsu – dijo Iroh- los animales han escapado y se está librando la peor guerra que se pueda imaginar, ya no podemos seguir escondidos.

Los sabios lo miraron, se miraron entre ellos.

Iroh espero su respuesta.


	9. Chapter 9: SACRIFICIO

**Capitulo 9: SACRIFICIO**

_Un barco navega por los hielos perpetuos, lleva a alguien importante de la familia real; tal vez a la siguiente cabecilla. Los rebeldes atacan el barco, los que llaman sangre de hielo. Un hombre alto, fuerte y moreno, su líder, logra entrar al cuarto principal, no alcanza a ver nada, un rayo lo toca y muere…_

_Kiah...- es lo único que alcanza a decir al morir- _

_La persona importante, el miembro de la familia real, un general despiadado del reino de los volcanes, lo mato. Pero Hakoda era un hombre fuerte, que no dudaba cuando se trataba de luchar por su pueblo, incluso al tan solo abrir una puerta era precavido, la abrió y lo atacaron y no logro esquivar el ataque ¿por qué? ¿Qué vio cuando abrió esa puerta? ¿Quién iba en ese barco?_

_Él abrió la puerta y murió…y nos dejó solos. _

_Abrió esa puerta, fijo la vista y un rayo. _

- ¡!Padre! – grito Sokka despertando del más profundo sueño-

- No entiendo cómo sigues vivo – dijo Suki con la voz rasposa- pero sigues con el mal hábito de las pesadillas, recuerdo que siempre despertabas gritando lo mismo. ¿Realmente a tu padre lo mato una magia de la familia real? ¿O solo tratabas de impresionarme?

Sokka miro a su alrededor, solo él y Suki en una celda horrible.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- pregunto el chico obviando la melancolía-

- A penas unas horas – respondió Suki sin mirarlo- Parece que Azula quiere matarnos este mismo día.

- ¿Y Katara? - Pregunto el muchacho mientras trataba de ponerse de pie-

Suki se quedo callada, un nudo en la garganta, abrazó sus piernas con sus brazos y se quedo así.

- ¿No ha venido? – pregunto Sokka mirándola y elevando la voz-

- Parece que somos los únicos sobrevivientes – murmuro la guerrera-

Sokka se puso de pie y se acerco a ella.

- En la playa – dijo el chico murmurando- yo estaba con ella, a punto de desmayarme cuando escuche pisadas, Katara estaba herida, pero alcanzó a huir, yo la vi.

- ¿Y no era una costumbre de tu pueblo no detenerse por los caídos? – dijo Suki en tono despectivo-

A Sokka le cambio el semblante.

- ¡No estamos para esto! – grito el muchacho – Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por sobreponerme, ¿¡No puedes darte cuenta de la situación en la que estamos!

Suki no reacciono, se quedo mirando la pared, sin cambiar de posición, sin inmutarse si quiera.

- ¡Suki! – le grito el muchacho mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la levantaba-

- Pero yo si las vi morir – dijo Suki quedamente y sin voltear a verlo- las guerreras están muertas.

Y Sokka en silencio.

Se oyeron pasos y la pesada puerta se abrió. Ty lee y Mai entraron con un sequito de guardias, se quedaron de pie frente a la celda.

Sokka soltó a Suki, ella cayó al suelo sin cambiar. Sokka miro a las dos chicas con rencor, con odio, con un deseo a penas contenible de golpear sus rostros.

- Es injusto que las diosas le ayuden así – gimió Suki aun melancólica-.

- Las diosas les otorgaron valiosos poderes a sus pueblos – respondió Mai con ese tono de voz ecuánime - ¿Y tú crees que están de nuestro lado?

- ¿Qué quieren aquí? – grito Sokka con agresividad- ¿Van a matarnos?

- Es una orden directa de la reina que los chantajeemos – respondió Mai en el mismo tono- digamos que hay un proyecto en el que eres requerido.

- Jamás cooperare con ustedes – respondió el enfurecido chico-

- Mataremos a la chica- respondió Mai-

- Ya están muertas todas las guerreras – interrumpió Suki aun triste, pero esta vez levanto su vista hasta la única que podía negar su afirmación- qué más da si muere la ultima.

Ty lee se perdió en esa mirada triste, sus ojos temblaron y en el corazón le cayó un peso que pensó no sentiría, se sintió culpable e hipócrita.

- Cooperare – respondió el muchacho, probablemente con la esperanza de que su hermana llegase a salvarlo antes de que lo obligaran a hacer una atrocidad-

Los guardias se acercaron a la puerta de la celda, la abrieron, sacaron al muchacho prácticamente a golpes, le ataron las manos y lo hicieron caminar. Suki no hizo siquiera un intento por detenerlos, o por escapar, no hizo nada.

Ty lee siguió a los guardias que dejaban la habitación, miró a Suki, miró a Mai, ella la miro también, había algo de complicidad en sus miradas, como si asintieran, como si tramaran algo.

- Creo que ella estará bien – dijo Ty lee antes de salir de la habitación-.

Mai se quedo dentro, mirando a Suki.

- No es que las diosas estén de parte de alguien – dijo Mai en tono de monologo – es solo que la tribu de agua y el reino tierra les deben algo, ellas les dieron poderes, ustedes deberían buscar la forma de agradecérselos.

- Lo hacen porque necesitan a un narrador o ¿no? – interrumpió Suki – aun recuerdo cuando nos lo dijeron. Pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si nos dieron los poderes para salvarnos o si realmente no les importamos en nada.

- Les importamos – aseguro Mai mientras se ponía de cuclillas y susurraba envolviendo el ambiente en un tono misterioso- somos sus pequeñas creaciones, nos dieron vida y poder, ellas solo quieren saber cómo terminara.

- ¿Y por eso mataron a dos pueblos? – dijo Suki al fin cambiando su tono-

- No acabaron con todo – respondió Mai- solo les dieron una advertencia.

Suki cambio su rostro, parecía al fin entender el rumbo de la conversación.

- ¿Por qué siempre parecen favorecer a la princesa? – pregunto la ávida guerrera-

Los ojos de Mai brillaron.

- Se los puedes preguntar a ellas mismas – susurro-

Suki tardo un segundo, trago saliva, los ojos pequeños y la ropa obscura de la extraña chica, cómo olvidar de dónde venía, que la vio por primera vez en un pedestal de piedra hablando con las diosas de la fortuna.

- Yo sé cómo darles un nuevo narrador – murmuro Mai- solo necesitamos que alguien se ofrezca.

- Tu misma dijiste que era mejor morir – respondió Suki-.

Mai se puso de pie, Suki seguía de cuclillas dentro de la celda, desde ese ángulo la misteriosa chica se veía muchísimo más lúgubre.

- Por eso se lo pregunto a alguien que ya se da por muerta – dijo Mai-

- ¿Es un truco de la princesa? – pregunto la desconfiada guerrera que jamás se acostumbraría a llamarla reina-

- Azula cuenta con que tu sigas capturada para que tu amiguito trabaje para nosotras- respondió Mai sin titubear-.

- ¿La traicionas entonces? – siguió desconfiando Suki-

Mai solo se encogió de hombros.

- Mis razones tendré – respondió la chica-

Suki se puso de pie, lo dudo solo un segundo, su corazón tembló. Asintió con la cabeza.

Mai abrió la celda, salió de la habitación seguida de Suki, ella tenía dudas, pero notó que la extraña chica la dejaba ir a sus espaldas, sin siquiera un guardia, sin atarle las manos o mirarla de reojo, o era sincera o tenía más trucos de los que a Suki se le podían ocurrir.

- Si te hace sentir mejor – dijo Mai adivinando un poco lo que pasaba por la mente de la guerrera – hay gente que debe estar haciendo cosas más importantes que tú.

Era claro que la chica hablaba más para sí misma que para Suki.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - En lo alto de las montañas el tiempo pasaba de forma diferente. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zuko seguía sentado en la sala carmesí, frente a su madre quien lo miraba asustada. ¿Por qué no corría a abrazarlo? ¿Por qué no se desbordaban las lágrimas de alegría? El joven que se sentía de nuevo niño movió sus labios sin pronunciar palabra, titubeos, solo reunía fuerzas indeciso.

Ursa retrocedió, abrió la puerta, los ojos desesperanzados de su hijo se clavaron en ella.

- ¿Por qué..? – comenzó a preguntar Zuko cuando la no tan noble reina salió de la casa casi corriendo, huyendo-

Zuko se odio a sí mismo por dudarlo tan solo un segundo, pero si la siguió. La siguió sin alcanzarla a propósito, por escaleras de piedra y calles concurridas, por pasajes que él no conocía, sin perderla de vista, llegaron muy rápido a una zona deshabitada, un barranco común en las altas montañas, Ursa se detuvo en el borde mientras Zuko la veía. Y seguían así, la madre frente al hijo, sin decir palabra, al borde del precipicio.

- Nadie me pidió que me fuera a ningún lado – dijo ella mientras lo veía a los ojos, haciendo una pausa para con un gesto nervios morderse los labios – me fui por mi propia voluntad.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó el muchacho-

- Porque me creas o no – respondió la madre con un tono de angustia que conmovía el corazón – todo lo que ocurre es mi culpa.

Zuko se sentía en un sueño surreal, como si todo ocurriera lejos de él, sin el menor sentido, sin coherencia y sin consecuencias, se sentía fuera de control, pero incapaz de hacer algo.

Zokka caminaba maniatado por una plataforma de metal, el ruido de las construcciones ensordecía, olía a aceite, debajo de la plataforma podía ver a un a gran cantidad de hombres trabajando en grandes máquinas, de haber sido otro lugar y momento se habría asombrado de tal despliegue de tecnología, en algún momento él mismo había soñado con esa clase de fabricas, pero ahí, sólo sentía miedo.

- Ya que nuestro pueblo no cuenta con poder alguno – empezó Ty lee- debemos hacernos de otra clase de poder, es la única forma de estar a la par con los maestros; pero supongo que es algo que tu comprendes perfectamente.

- Mientes – interrumpió Sokka – así fueran la nación más fuerte del mundo buscaría más poder, y si tienen la capacidad para crear estas máquinas deberían usarlas para algo diferente que para la guerra.

- Estas maquinas no son para la guerra – dijo la guerrera cambiando su expresión a la que comúnmente llevaba y girando su cabeza para darse a sí misma un aire inocente – las maquinas de guerra están rodeando el castillo, estas son maquinas para el campo, nos ayudaran a sembrar los que vayamos conquistando.

- ¿En verdad? – pregunto el muchacho sorprendido- ¿Cómo?

Ty lee comenzó a reírse de él.

- Ya ves – dijo la chica cambiando su tono de voz- incluso tú solo puedes pensar en usar estas máquinas para la guerra. Por eso eres la persona indicada para ayudar.

- Ayudare – respondió el muchacho molesto-

Ty lee se acerco a él para desatar las manos de su espalda.

- Suki escapó – murmuro Ty lee para que solo él escuchara – sólo tú lo sabes, no armes un escándalo hasta que no lleguen tus refuerzos, uno que otro tornillo que aflojes no caerían mal.

Sokka trato de disimular su sorpresa y de comprender, pero no se le venían a la mente suficientes razones para confiar en ella.

- No es como si tuvieran muchas opciones – grito la chica que lo arrojaba al piso desatado – ¡ponte a trabajar!

Sokka la miro de reojo mientras los demás guardias lo conducían a su puesto. Le mostraron unos planos, lo pusieron frente a una maquina, tomó una llave y fingió que apretaba los tornillos. Detrás de la maquina Sokka escucho pasos, como si alguien se escondiera.

- No hago esto para que el reino tierra me perdone - murmuro una voz aguda de una chica que Sokka no alcanzaba a ver- lo hago por los volcanes. Cuando yo era niña mis padres me abandonaron por que las diosas me pidieron como narradora, fue cuando las gitanas me encontraron y me criaron; pero mi lugar es en este reino, con mi gente, mis reyes; lo único que quiero es no ser odiada por ello, que mi pueblo no sea odiado por ser lo que es. Si alguien merece el destino tortuoso de servir a las diosas esos son ustedes.

- Nada salvara a tu princesa – respondió Sokka-

- Podría decir lo mismo – respondió la aguda voz antes de irse-

Yue estaba rezando en el manantial, escuchando la voz ancestral que se reflejaba en el estanque.

- Hermosa Luna- suplico - yo se que como diosa me has escogido para guiar a mi pueblo y comunicarme contigo, yo sé que tengo esa fuerza, pero día a día siento que no es suficiente.

En el agua del estanque se formaba un murmullo, una esencia mística que Yue sentía con claridad.

- Sé que Atl me oye – juro la reina- sé que quieren más de mi pueblo de lo que les estamos ofreciendo, si se desea algo que yo pueda dar tómenlo.

La figura de agua emergió del estanque.

- Queremos tu vida, tu tiempo, tus ojos y tu voz a nuestra disposición – declaro la diosa con un tono de fastidio y cansancio-

- Si no hay más opción – respondió la reina-

- Siempre hay opciones- replico Atl alzando el agua en gotas filosas que humedecían el ambiente- pero aun nosotras, no sabemos qué persona sirve y que persona será transformada.

Yue junto sus manos, tan bien sabía que este momento llegaría que se aparto de todo lo que pudiera extrañar. Giro sus ojos hacia el cielo y en silencio suplico a la luna no dejara solo a su pueblo.

Paku montaba guardia fuera del estanque, vio una luz proveniente del interior, entro presuroso, la reina estaba dentro del agua, mojada hasta las rodillas.

- Son dioses – dijo ella – cuídalos, que ellos cuidaran a nuestro pueblo.

Paku se acerco presintiendo que algo iba mal, pero al entrar al estanque Yue se hundió y desapareció y donde estaba ella, nadando en círculos, había dos peces de una raza que el maestro nunca había visto.

Se quedó allí, confundido, esperando lo mejor.

Todos parecían librar su propias batallas, algunos directamente, pero había quien luchaba por no librarla.

* * *

- No creo que debiéramos intervenir – respondió el viejo sabio frente a Iroh – durante tanto tiempo hemos sido los favoritos de las diosas ¿Por qué arriesgarlo todo?

- Porque me temo – dijo Iroh - que ya no estamos seguros, a este pueblo ya pueden llegar enemigos.

- Nosotros no le hacemos daño a nadie – dijeron los sabios – no tenemos enemigos.

Iroh espero un segundo para elegir bien sus palabras.

- Conozco el mundo y a su gente – respondió – encontraran una excusa y será buena, atravesaran las montañas y atacaran indiscriminadamente, si no nos acercamos al mundo ellos nos acabaran.

- Insinúas que debemos atacar para no ser atacados – respondió el más joven de los sabios, aunque en realidad no había gran diferencia entre ellos – eso es un pensamiento bélico y destructivo que no tiene cabida aquí.

- No digo que ataquemos primero – rectifico Iroh – digo que nos involucremos, vivir aislados nos hace ver peligrosos y créanme que si se abren al mundo recibirán más de lo que van a perder.

- Solo el tiempo podrá decidir eso Iroh – concluyo Jiatsu – las diosas nos ordenaron quedarnos aquí y vivir en paz, hasta que no recibamos una señal de que debemos cambiar, no nos moveremos.

Iroh bajo su cabeza, se sentía mal, las cosas no eran como él quería, pero de pronto, otro sentimiento lo invadió, uno que hacía tiempo no sentía, extrañó esa otra forma de hacer las cosas, una forma con secretos murmurados y decisiones ocultas, extraño el calor de las conversaciones forzadas, extrañaba su pueblo, sus leyes y su modo. Tal vez ya era tiempo de volver.

El viejo general se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta.

- Si es así – dijo Iroh antes de cerrar tras él – creo que regresaré a casa.

Iroh caminó las escarpadas escaleras hasta la pequeña casa roja, abrió la puerta esperando no interrumpir. No había nadie. Se sentó en la sala carmesí y espero, no planeaba irse sin Zuko.

* * *

- ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Suki que ya estaba más que cansada de bajar escalones-

- Debemos llegar al sótano del castillo – dijo Mai- allí encontraremos la puerta roja.

Siguieron en silencio. Nadie le dio una explicación real de cómo unas escaleras en una celda debajo de un volcán condujeran hasta el sótano del castillo de los volcanes, pero Suki supuso que no era un explicación que ella necesitase.

Llegaron al final, a la gran puerta roja frente a ellas, la abrieron, dentro del cuarto, de pie, mirando el pedestal de piedra, estaba Yue.


	10. Chapter 10:Verdad

Disclaimer: Avatar, la leyenda de Aang y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capitulo 10: VERDAD**

Toph se puso de pie. La arena debajo de ella le daba una visión borrosa de su alrededor.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Katara quien terminaba de vendarse la pierna-

- Algo ocurre- dijo Toph un tanto confundida- bajo tierra.

La maestra agua se puso de pie y ante ellas dos brotaron del suelo varios guerreros. Tal como antes Suki había sido liberada de la tierra misma, la playa escupía cuerpos de hombres y mujeres armados, Piandano, Haru, La Roca, guerreros ávidos que no terminaban de explicarse qué hacían allí. Toph golpeo varias veces la arena con su pie para asegurarse de que no era su falta de visión lo que no le permitía encontrar a las guerreras.

- ¿Y las guerreras? – pregunto Katara-

Todos miraron a su alrededor.

- Shu tendrá sus razones – respondió Piandano con seriedad-

Una herida en el corazón.

Katara estaba de pie, herida, con su traje azul, de repente los presentes comenzaron a mirarla con sospecha.

Del mar surgió un gruñido. El ejército que estaba en la playa volteo hacia el océano y observo a un ejército azul montado sobre serpientes gigantes de agua. Lo que quedaba de los guerreros de la tribu de agua llegaron a la bahía y rodearon a Katara.

Un momento de hostilidad, miradas que se cruzaban. Los maestros tierra elevaron los granos de arena mientras los maestros agua llamaban las gotas de agua hasta una distancia prudente.

- ¡Basta! - grito Toph-

Un momento de expectativa.

- Queda como la mitad de gente de cada ejercito – reclamo la pequeña- si iniciamos una pelea ahora no quedara nada para atacar a Azula.

Se cruzaron mas miradas confundidas.

- Esa fue justo la orden de Suki – agrego Piandano-

- Si esa fue su orden ¿Por qué nos atacaron? – reto Katara-

Toph se quedo en silencio.

- Me parece que su agua control fue lo que hundió nuestros barcos – grito la roca en Ton intimidante-

- ¿Por qué hundiríamos nuestros propios barcos? – respondió la niña-

El ambiente se tensaba con cada argumento y un susurro de inconformismo comenzó a invadir las filas.

- Fueron las diosas – interrumpió Toph- ellas hundieron nuestros barcos.

El silencio se hizo general. Todos ahí sabían del lazo de aquella niña con las diosas.

- ¿Por qué nos hicieron esto? – pregunto Katara con dolor pero sin mostrar flaqueza en su mirada-

- Entiendo que no creen que les hallamos pagado los favores que nos hicieron – respondió Toph-

- ¡Pero sí que lo vamos a hacer! – grito la maestra agua mientras se ponía al centro de los dos ejércitos – ¡ Todos nosotros hemos venido hasta aquí para terminar con el reinado que ha tenido esa familia sobre nosotros! ¡antes, todos nos sabíamos súbditos de ellos! ¡pero ahora, somos pueblos! ¡Tenemos historia y un futuro! ¡Y si queremos llegar a ese futuro debemos dejar en claro quiénes somos! ¡No seremos pueblos de destrucción y muerte! ¡No seremos quienes maten inútilmente! ¡Nosotros debemos alzarnos con valor y esperanza! ¡Con la justicia en nuestras manos! ¡Sabiendo que cada uno de nosotros lucha por su gente y para que toda la gente pueda tener su pueblo!

La maestra espero solo un momento la reacción general.

Piandano aplaudió, mientras sonreía, un eco lo siguió, Toph grito por la lucha, los ejércitos ya tenían un objetivo claro y una líder.

Empezaba a atardecer.

El sol se veía como una gema anaranjada, el rojo y el amarillo se mezclaban al ras de las más altas montañas, la tenue luz hacía que el rostro de su madre, que el rostro de Ursa, se viera más triste.

- No entiendo – respondió Zuko, siendo que era lo único que podía pensar-

La familia real gobernaba sobre todo el mundo – dijo Ursa- nosotros teníamos grandiosos poderes, muchísimo más sorprendentes de los que vez ahora.

- Han surgido los maestros tierra y los maestros agua – dijo Zuko- no tienes que esconderte solo porque alguna vez tuviste magia.

Zuko trato de acercarse, pero su madre retrocedió, su pie rozo el borde e hizo caer algunas rocas, Zuko se detuvo, guardo la distancia.

- Esos poderes son solo el inicio de lo que nosotros controlábamos – siguió la madre en un tono triste, como si contar eso le pareciera tortuoso- nosotros podíamos doblar los metales con solo un movimiento, podíamos curar nuestras heridas con tan solo unas gotas de agua, vimos salir chispas de nuestros dedos, rayos de verdad, como los del cielo.

- La gente ya no recuerda eso – gimió Zuko-

La madre sonrió un poco, como si estuvieran orgullosa de la ingenuidad de su hijo, junto sus manos que no dejaban de moverse nerviosamente y un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas, enseguida la sonrisa se borro y la más amarga de las expresiones apareció en su rostro.

- Aquellos que nacían en la familia real eran bendecidos – siguió Ursa amargamente- cada uno poseía un don, dependiendo del don de cada hijo era el lugar al que se le llevaba a gobernar; pero, había otra forma de obtener esos poderes.

Mai y Suki entraron a la gran habitación. Mientras Suki veía sorprendida a Yue y con un poco de rencor, Mai parecía ni siquiera notar que ella estuviera allí.

- Voy a ofrecerme – dijo Yue con su voz aguda mientras agachaba su cabeza con una tierna actitud de sacrificio- si esa es la forma de salvar a mi pueblo.

- Yo salvare a mi pueblo – dijo Suki altiva, con valor sobre su corazón y elevando la voz para que el eco resonara en el gran salón – si debo sacrificar mi propia libertad para ello, adelante.

Entre las dos chicas se cruzo una mirada extraña, no se reconocían y se negaban a creer que en el fondo eran muy parecidas, se negaba a decir que era otra la guerra silenciosa que libraban dentro de ellas. Necesitaban todo su valor y su cordura para pelear solo por las causas que fueran justas y no por pasiones que juraron olvidar.

- Si están tratando de pelear no se los recomiendo – interrumpió Mai – si las diosas les permitieron entrar aquí es porque quieren que las dos hagan el sacrificio.

- ¿Puede haber dos narradoras? – pregunto Yue –

- No – respondió Mai con cierta malicia que se esforzó en disimular – a la que no quieran será transformada en mounstro.

Ninguna dio paso atrás.

- Pero si son listas buscaran más que eso- dijo Mai en voz un poco más baja y mirando de reojo el techo-

Las dos chicas se miraron la una a la otra.

- Tu lo pudiste notar muy bien – dijo Mai refiriéndose a Yue – existen más dioses apartes de Atl, Shu, Tletl y Ehecatl. Así como la Luna existen muchos otros, el problema es dónde.

- Supongo que están en la tierra – respondió Suki como si fuera algo obvio-

- Las diosas de la fortuna crearon la Tierra – respondió Mai – eso quiere decir que existió algo antes, ahí es donde deben estar los demás dioses.

Yue y Suki se miraron de nuevo entre ellas, sin saber a dónde iba la conversación.

- En el momento en que las diosas las llamen como narradoras las transportaran a otro lugar – dijo Mai- no es exactamente que no sea aquí, pero en ocasiones, cuando hablaba con ellas me daba la impresión que me llevaban a un mundo extraño, se negaban a responder cuando se los preguntaba; pero sé que es verdad.

- ¿Y quieres que nosotras…? – pregunto Suki -

- No dejen que las aprisionen – dijo Mai con cierto brillo extraño en los ojos- cuando las conduzcan a ese mundo extraño y empiecen a juzgarlas salten del pedestal y caminen por el más extraño de los mundos.

- ¿Para qué? – respondió Yue con seriedad- eso sólo enfurecerá a las diosas, debemos obedecerlas, se supone que le estamos agradecidos por los poderes que nos han dado.

- Por que las diosas no pueden seguir guiando a la humanidad- interrumpió Mai – si no quieren que la gente vague por ese mundo debe haber una razón, debe haber algo más fuerte que ellas allá, esa es la única forma de que todas nos salvemos.

- ¿Todas?- pregunto Suki en tono suspicaz, como quien descubriera una falla- ¿Quiénes son todas?

Mai dio un paso atrás, un pequeño error y tal vez todo estaba arruinado.

* * *

- ¿Otra forma? – pregunto Zuko como un eco de su madre-

Ursa espero un segundo, trago saliva, miro el alto barranco, siguió.

- Si lograbas que la familia real se fijara en ti – dijo ella- te podían pedir que formaras parte de ellos, entonces podrías aprender la magia y ser bendecido por las diosas.

Zuko estaba confundido, frente a él estaba una mujer que estaba seguro que era su madre, pero que ya no estaba seguro de que conociera, todo era tan… complicado.

- Lo que yo más deseaba era pertenecer a eso – dijo Ursa mientras al fin se quebraba en llanto – y yo…hice cosas terribles. En la guerra yo atacaba sin piedad, planee un sinfín de estrategias ventajosas, torture prisioneros y tome ciudades, todo para impresionar a la familia real.

- Pero te arrepientes – grito Zuko frente a su madre a quien no terminaba de creerle-

- En ese entonces no lo hacía – interrumpió ella quebrando el delicado encanto de la conversación- fue entonces cuando me permitieron entrar a la familia real, me comprometieron con el hijo menor del gran rey.

Ursa hizo una pausa, esperando cualquier cosa que le impidiera continuar.

- ¿Y entonces decidiste cambiar? – pregunto Zuko acercándose sólo un poco más-

- Entonces naciste tú – dijo Ursa recobrando la postura y alejando a su hijo- eras tan pequeño, recuerdo que cuando naciste yo…

Ursa trago saliva y sus ojos se llenaron de nuevo de lágrimas.

- Yo me asuste- dijo al fin la reina- temía tanto que ese fuera el fin de mi vida.

Zuko no esperaba eso.

- Pero en cuanto pude estar de nuevo de pie – siguió la reina- nadie me pidió que me hiciera cargo de ti, entre la servidumbre, niñeras, parecías tenerlo todo, bastaba con que yo acariciara tu cabeza de vez en cuando para que todos me dijeran que era un excelente madre.

Zuko aguardaba sorprendido.

- Fue entonces cuando me fui por primera vez – siguió Ursa- la rebelión del Oeste seguía y el gran rey dijo que yo era parte de la familia real por mis habilidades en la guerra. En poco tiempo ya estaba en los valles; ahí yo… yo me di cuenta de que te extrañaba.

- Esta bien – siguió el muchacho- también te he extrañado

- ¡No! – grito la mujer mientras las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos con más fuerza- por acabar rápido con esa guerra yo mate a mucha gente, a la cabecilla de los rebeldes yo la mate tan cruelmente que todos los valles deben odiarme.

Zuko lo recordó, aquella noche en el palacio central de los valles Mai se lo había dicho, que había sido Ursa la que había matado a la madre de Suki; si se lo dijo así, era porque sabía que era importante; tal vez, al final de esta conversación el obtendría todas las respuestas que buscaba.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver con Azula? – pregunto el príncipe armado de valor y listo para recibir el golpe más duro de su vida-

* * *

- Ya es suficiente muchacho – le dijo a Sokka un soldado grande – las maquinas ya van a salir.

Sokka se aparto de la maquina y camino junto a los guardias, estos le pusieron de nuevo las esposas y lo condujeron al puente, desde donde se veía a toda la maquinaría bélica que saldría a la superficie.

Ty lee se acerco.

- Es suficiente – grito la chica- no es necesario todos estos guardias para cuidar de un prisionero, quiero que ustedes vayan al centro, yo lo llevaré a su celda.

- La reina nos ordeno vigilarlo – dijo el más grande de los guardias-

- La reina me mando para que los mandara al frente – insistió Ty lee-

Los guardias se fueron, dejando a Sokka atado de manos frente a la alegre guerrera.

- ¿Eso era verdad? – pregunto el muchacho mientras observaba las tropas moverse –

- No- respondió la chica en un tono alegre- pero igual Azula se enojara cuando sepa que Suki escapo.

- ¿Por qué la salvaron? – pregunto Sokka en tono amenazante, aunque estaba claro que no era capaz de mantener esa posición-

- Necesitábamos a alguien que se sacrificara para las diosas – respondió Ty lee ante el rostro de asombro de Sokka- ella será la siguiente narradora.

Sokka estaba sorprendido, pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo obvio de la situación.

Las maquinas debajo de ellos avanzaban, tanques de guerra con ruedas lentas y pesadas, catapultas tiradas por esclavos esposados, lanzas de flechas gigantes que podrían atravesar un elefante y derrumbar casas enteras, todas las maquinas se perdían en la luz al final de esa enorme caverna; era fácil imaginar a Azula al frente de todo eso. En esa cueva solo se escuchaba el ruido de los engranes moviéndose y los gritos de los capataces y entonces, en medio de todo ese ruido el eco de la cueva llevaba otro más, un sonido bajo que se distinguía de los demás, un sonido que poco a poco fue esparciéndose en toda la cueva, los capataces se callaron al escucharlo y por un solo minuto las ruedas se detuvieron, Ty lee y Sokka levantaron su cabeza, estaban solos en el enorme puente de metal, con toda la demás gente quieta debajo de ellos, todos escuchando ese sonido escalofriante que traía desde el frente de las filas el eco de la cueva, como un murmullo lejano y claro, se escuchaban las carcajadas de la reina.

Ty lee se quebró en llanto.

Sokka la miro con compasión, tan solo un poco de compasión.

- Espero que puedan hacerlo – gimio Ty lee –

- Sokka la miro cuestionándola.

- Si Suki – respondió la chica- logra escapar cuando las diosas la llamen, llegara a el mundo donde habitan todos los dioses, ahí debe buscar a uno que lo ayude, a alguien que pueda poner orden en el mundo.

- Nosotros pondremos orden en el mundo cuando matemos a tu reina - dijo Sokka con la voz firme-

Ty lee se seco sus lagrimas y volteo decidida frente al muchacho.

- Si hay una razón para salvarla – dijo la chica con tanta convicción que lo intrigo-

* * *

Ursa no podía creer la pregunta que le acababan de hacer. Tan certera, tan aguda que le había herido.

- Para irme de los valles yo pedí un barco – siguió la dolida madre – y pedí que me llevaran a mi hijo en ese barco, por supuesto me lo concedieron. No sabes lo alegre que estaba de verte de nuevo – dijo la reina con ternura- sentí como si llegara a mi todo el amor que no había sentido antes, deseaba que nada nos apartara, alejé a todas las niñeras y te mecí yo hasta que te quedaste dormido.

Ursa comenzó a temblar, respiro hondo y continuo.

- Fuimos a buscar a tu padre a los hielos perpetuos – dijo la reina cuando la voz se le fue y cayó al piso angustiada–

- ¡Madre! – grito el muchacho acercándose lo suficiente para abrazarla al fin-

- Nos atacaron – gimió la reina- yo estaba tan… tan asustada que cuando el líder de la rebelión abrió la puerta yo no pude hacer nada; pero él… él tampoco me ataco. Se quedo mirándome, mirando a una mujer que mecía a su hijo en brazos.

- Está bien… - alcanzó a decir Zuko-

- Entonces lo mate – interrumpió Ursa – lance un rayo justo a su pecho, mate a un hombre que no se atrevió a matarme.

Zuko no dejo de abrazarla, los ojos arrepentidos de su madre lo miraron y Zuko no pudo negarse a perdonarle todo, no solo por que fuera su querida madre, sino porque no podría haber más arrepentimiento que el de ella.

- Si estas arrepentida – dijo Zuko- no importa.

- Yo no estaba arrepentida – dijo Ursa- yo me sentía feliz de haberlo hecho, lo sentía un logro, yo me había salvado, pero entonces…tú empezaste a llorar, había matado a un hombre frente a mi propio hijo. Me sentí la peor persona del mundo.

- Pero cambiaste – dijo Zuko desesperado – en verdad, está bien.

Ursa se puso de pie dejando al muchacho hincado en el piso, le dio la espalda y quedo de frente al barranco.

- Ya debes de saberlo – dijo la reina con un último tono de grandeza, el viento sobre su cara y su cabello negro medio suelto y deshecho- fue hace dieciséis años que la familia real perdió sus poderes, a cambio de conceder un deseo; aquel que las diosas consideraron el más noble de todos.

Zuko levanto su vista, aguardando a que todas las piezas se unieran.

- Yo rece esa noche – dijo Ursa a modo de épico discurso- yo le pide a las diosas que arrancaran de mi todo el mal que existía y que me volvieran una persona pura y buena de corazón para poder criar a mi amado hijo.

El aire soplaba en el acantilado, rocas a su alrededor, el sol termino de ocultarse y solo se escuchaba el aire; aun así, en la mente de Zuko había demasiado ruido.

Pero las diosas no pueden destruir nada – dijo Zuko recordando las palabras que alguna vez le escucho a Mai- solo pueden transformar lo que ya - existe.

- Un terrible dolor se apodero de mi – dijo Ursa con voz queda- como si absorbieran mis fuerzas, el vientre me ardía, creí que me desmayaría, vi sangre brotar de mi – gimió la reina- y así, sin más que dolor, sentí que algo salía

Zuko se quedo quieto, tratando de comprender, tratando de escuchar, tratando de perdonar, tratando…tratando de creer.

- Yo desee desprenderme del mal que devoraba mi corazón – dijo Ursa con lágrimas en los ojos- y… cuando llegue al palacio de los hielos perpetuos yo ya tenía dos hijos.

Su madre era bondadosa y estaba arrepentida, pero hasta que punto era eso bueno.

* * *

-Cuando Azula nació las diosas le concedieron toda la libertad – dijo Ty lee- le prohibieron a la gente reprenderla, la crearon así, libre o eso le dijeron. La verdad es que desde arriba las diosas escribieron que ella sería el mal, la única forma de salvar el mundo es salvándola a ella – dijo Ty lee ante la incrédula cara de Sokka-

- Sea o no verdad – respondió el muchacho- no convencerá a Suki, la conozco, condenara al mundo antes de salvarla a ella.

Ty lee aguardo un segundo, lo pensó, se contrarió, lo miro a los ojos, espero y se dio cuenta de su error. Libero al muchacho de sus cadenas y se echo a correr buscando las misteriosas escaleras que la llevarían hasta la gran puerta roja. Si Suki no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo bien lo haría ella.

Las maquinas salieron de la cueva, con la reina al frente, con el cielo estrellado aun medio rojizo. El aire se concentraba más de Azufre y los engranes y el sudor de los guerreros de los volcanes se extendían a todo lo largo de la playa; no había más.

Azula bajo al frente.

- ¡Quiero una guerra! – grito la impetuosa reina con una espada en la mano-

Su grito pareció desquebrajar el cielo y llamar a los soldados porque de las laderas y las dunas de arena aparecieron en ejército de agua y tierra. Pelearon. Las catapultas lanzaban bolas de fuego incandescentes, del mar salían oleajes que derribaban las flechas y los grandes tanques frenaban como podían las rocas de los maestros tierra. Azula seguía en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, contra soldados inútiles que no acertaban a hacerle daño, ni los látigos de agua ni las rocas la alcanzaban.

* * *

- ¿Qué tan bueno es que yo sea buena? – dijo Ursa al filo del acantilado - ¿Qué tan mío es mi juicio? ¿Qué tanta culpa tiene ella?

- No lo creo – grito Zuko poniéndose de pie – las diosas no pueden intervenir con nuestro pensamiento, ¡no pueden!

- Pero yo se los pedí – dijo Ursa a modo de confesión – pero yo ya estoy tan cansada, ya no se qué pensar o que hacer, ya no se que deseo yo y que deseos me han dado ellas, ya no se quién soy.

- ¡Eres mi madre! – grito el muchacho fuera de sí-

- Empecé a notar – dijo Ursa tratando de calmarlo- que cada aniversario de mi deseo ocurría una catástrofe, tal vez era el modo de las diosas de recordarme que debía ser buena.

Zuko bajo su cabeza y apretó sus puños y maldijo entre dientes.

- El día que me fui – dijo Ursa – lo hice porque no deseaba que nada malo ocurriera, si algo malo me ocurría a mí, entonces los demás estarían a salvo.

Ursa camino un poco y quedo frente a su hijo, lo beso en la frente, tomo su mano y le seco las lágrimas. Zuko volteo hacia ella y vio por última vez sus hermosos ojos dorados.

- Pero ahora siento que debo volver a hacerlo – dijo la reina- hoy el mundo debe perder algo, hoy quiero saber que aun puedo tomar una decisión que sea mía.

Ursa se levanto, camino hacia el barranco mientras luchaba por dejar la mano de su hijo, se quedo en el filo y se dejo caer.

Los ojos de Zuko y un grito ahogado. Y una reacción imprudente. A penas y su mano dejo la de su madre la siguió y antes de darse cuenta de que estaba cayendo noto que no lo estaba. El príncipe flotaba, flotaba sobre un dragón azul, desde donde vio a su madre caer.

El aire desde el fondo y el llanto de un hijo.

El dragón bajo en picada, pero Zuko dejo de verla, a travesó las nubes y perdió de vista la montaña, cuando abrió los ojos vio otro paisaje, una playa con un ejército, un millar de maquinas, agua y tierra por todas partes y en el medio, Azula.

* * *

_Bueno, ahí está la revelación que se esperaba. Secretos sobre secretos juar juar juar_


	11. Chapter 11: NARRACIÓN

Disclaimer: Avatar, la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capitulo 11: NarraciónÇ**

Ty lee llego corriendo a la entrada de la gran puerta roja. Mai estaba ahí, de frente al retablo de madera calada. La puerta estaba cerrada.

- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunto la agitada chica-

- Les dije la verdad – dijo Mai con su tono ecuánime- pero no se, si hagan lo que nosotras queremos.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Ty lee con angustia-

- Porque me lo dijeron – respondió Mai sin cambiar de tono – "nosotras no salvaremos a la princesa":

- Pero si logramos salvarla a ella detendremos toda la destrucción – dijo Ty lee-

- "Engendro del mal" – respondió Mai al fin cambiando su voz, sonaba molesta- creo que así la llamaron.

Ty lee espero un segundo, su mano sobre la puerta y la empujo, la mano de Mai deteniendo su brazo.

- No- replico Mai- las diosas ya casi llegan a la habitación, solo las personas a sacrificarse deben estar adentro.

Ty lee volteo hacia Mai sin sorpresa, en sus ojos había una gran determinación. Mai sostuvo con más fuerza su brazo.

- Ven conmigo – replico la gitana-

Mai meneo la cabeza en negativa. Cerró los ojos en una expresión triste.

Un momento de terrible angustia.

- Zuko…morirá si no lo logramos – dijo Mai en voz baja-

Ty lee dio un paso al frente, la puerta quedo abierta frente a Mai. Suki y Yue estaban dentro de la habitación.

Un temblor empezó en el cuarto, de repente el ambiente se sintió húmedo y caliente. Todas fijaron su vista en el alto techo.

Mai presiono sus puños, su corazón y cerró los ojos mientras daba un paso al frente.

Una luz intensa y blanca envolvió a las cuatro chicas.

El mundo alrededor era blancos, solo ellas cuatro sobre un pedestal de piedra gris. No se veía barranco ni horizonte, solo una claridad inmensa donde no se escuchaba nada más que sus voces confundidas.

Alrededor de ellas aparecieron tres figuras, hermosas, radiantes, imponentes, míticas.

Alt se coloco frente a Yue, su atuendo de gotas de lluvia se movía como si estuviera vivo, sus ojos brillantes registraron a la joven reina, ella se inclino en una reverencia solemne.

Frente a Suki quedo Ehecatl, diosa de los vientos, con una expresión compasiva observaba a la guerrera, que aun frente a una diosa no bajo la cabeza, en su semblante se veía la firmeza y determinación de su pueblo.

Ty lee y Mai vieron los ojos de Tlet, diosa del fuego. Las tres lucían impacientes.

- ¡Hablen! – grito Tlet en una llamarada que las envolvió a todas-

ah!

La voz se escuchaba como un eco en el vació

quieren que les digamos que ha pasado en el mundo, la que les cuente lo más interesante será la que se quede

Las tres diosas aguardaron, como cualquier persona que aguarda el final de una historia.

Hace mucho tiempo que ustedes crearon el mundo y desde entonces este se ha movido gracias a su voluntad, en él han surgido las más hermosas hisotrias

Pero ese tiempo fue interrumpido cuando Shu se involucro con un humano, ha!,

Mai cayó de rodillas al piso

Ya sé, sin juzgar

Pero si quieren una buena historia, hay que contarla completa, justo donde dejaron el mundo, con ustedes tres observando a los humanos, Shu escondida en Omashu y los ermitaños de las montañas resguardando sus secretos

¿Ese es el secreto de los ermitaños?

Son maestros aires

Los problemas comensaron cuando la familia real quizo dominar el mundo

Solo hubo problemas reales cuando la rama de los volcanes asumió el control

Todos eran unos déspotas, !haa!

Suki cayó al suelo temblando por el escalofrío que recorría su piel.

No debes juzgar

El problema fue Ursa

Fue ella quien pidió el deseo que le quito los poderes a mi…a la familia real, ustedes… ¿saben cual fue ese deseo?

Deseo ser una persona buena

Y entonces nació Azula… es un engendro del mal… hay! Me pateaste

No insultes a mi reina, ella no tiene la culpa, su madre era una loca

Su madre mato a la tuya y al padre de Sokka, pero eso ya lo saben las diosas

¿Ella es…cómo la maldad encarnada?

No, la maldad la rodea, solo digamos que se dejo llevar

La rodea?

Cuando Azula cumplió un año nació Yue y murio su madre, cuando cumplió dos años nació Toph y su padre y madre murieron, justo cuando cumplió 8 abandonaron a Ty lee en los valles, cuando cumplió 4 mis padres me sacrificaron para las diosas

Entonces es extraño que no te acuerdes de ellos

No quiero recordarlos

Cuando ellas cumplió 15 Jet murió

ja, cuando cumplió 5 el rey de los volcanes murió, sacrificaron a su primo Lu ten y traumatizaron a toda la familia

Cuando cumplió 6 se proclamo un cambio de reglas en los hielos perpetuos

Cuando murió la madre de Sokka y Katara

Cuando cumplió 7 Iroh abandono el palacio y un año después abandono la guerra, al año siguiente su madre hizo lo mismo

Y cuando cumplió 13 exiliaron a Zuko

Y los 15 la enviaron personalmente a los valles a masacrar a mi pueblo

Tambien fue entonces que la hija de Shu escapó de Omashu

Éntonces enviaron aquella carta a mi padre

¿La famosa carta de las diosas?

Exiliaron a Zuko de los hielos perpetuos por tratar de robarla

Pero fue gracias a eso que llego con Azula

Y que Sokka y Katara llegaran con Suki

¿Por qué querían que Zuko se encontrara con Azula?

Las diosas no le respondieron

Ellas querían que Sokka y Katara se encontraran contigo, tu sola no hubieras soportado la traición

Ty lee se encorbo un poco.

Gracias a que las traicione capturamos a las guerreras, Jet murió y los rebeldes que quedaban quemaron la ciudad entera

Deberías avergonzarte de decirlo así! … ah!

Que no juzgues

En ese entonces…tu y Sokka…

Fue hace mucho tiempo y estoy segura de que las diosas ya lo escucharon

Si, ellas no vieron nada desde que yo me libere, justo cuando le otorgaron el poder a los maestros agua

Atl me hablo en mi sueños esa noche, desde entonces mi pueblo trataba de ir al polo norte

Aparecimos de repente en el castillo de Yue, después de convencer a la gente salimos rumbo al norte

Fue por esos poderes que el rey de los volcanes se negó a ayudarnos, tuvimos que salir los cuatro solos hacia Omashu

Perdi la mayoría de la magia sanando a Zuko de sus heridas, pero no pude curarlo todo y le quedo esa cicatriz en el rostro

Mi gente… la tribu de agua se fue a buscar a hija de Shu

Azula se apodero de Omashu

Y luego los hechamos…

Nosotros nos fuimos por nuestra propia voluntad!

Aja

No importa

Despues encontramos a Toph y volvimos a Ba Sing Seng

Ciudad central, aun no se llamaba Ba Sing Seng

¿La diferencia es?

Que las diosas no lo saben

Igual, cuando llegamos a la ciudad central esta estaba ocupada por la tribu agua, y habían instaurado un régimen de terror

No era un régimen de terror, creímos que era bueno rediseñar la ciudad y capturamos a tus gitanas porque se declararon culpables de incendiar la ciudad

Incendiar la ciudad fue un acto de justicia para echar a Azula

Lo sé, fue un mal entendido, lo siento.

Mmmm…igual libere a las gitanas y atacamos el palacio, supongo que también debería ham disculparme por interrumpir tu pequeño momento romantico

Ha..no yo

¿Qué tiene ese tipo? Ni siquiera es guapo

Bromeas, es super lindo

No es el punto!

¿Y eso no es juzgar a alguien? ¿Por qué ahora no hay rayos?

No te conviene cuestionar

¿Por qué? Ah!...ok, ya entendí

Siguiendo, fuimos capturadas de nuevo por esa bruja extraña que podía controlas a las personas

Ella era tan desagradable, no esta bien lo que hacía

¿Por qué ella si puede juzgar? Ha!...ya me cayo

Mientras nosotras nos acercamos a la hija de la diosa

Y tu novio nos libero

…

Ham…lo siento

E hiciste el trato con Azula para matar al rey de la tribu agua

HA…

No íbamos a matarlo…quede con Zuko de traicionar a Azula; pero se salió de mis manos cuando MAI nos traiciono

No me convenia traicionar a Azula, no sabiendo todo lo que yo sabía, podía parecer que lo traicione, pero solo quiero protegerlo. Al menos antes de terminar le pude decir que su madre era una gran guerrera, que fue ella la que conquisto los valles… creí que él podría deducir algo, pero no

Igual, no fue necesario todo eso, al final Shu intervino y el reino tierra obtuvo grandiosos poderes

Fue entonces cuando se nos quitó la habilidad, como castigo por rezarle a dioses diferentes Shu nos obligo a aprender de nuevo la técnica. Un castigo muy justo si lo pienso detenidamente

Tu crees que cualquier cosa es justa

Al menos esa horrible anciana murió

Y nació Ba Sing Seng, la ciudad impenetrable

Si, Toph creo un muro gigante alrededor de la ciudad central…. No entiendo por qué eso amerita un cambio de nombre

Teníamos capturada a la princesa y a su equipo, encontramos a nuestro rey, estábamos armando un gran ejercito…

Entonces Zuko se fue junto con Toph, su mejor guerrera a buscar a un viejo gordo a las montañas y un mounstro gigante de mil pies nos libero

Y las demás gitanas empezaron a desconfiar de ti por qué rechazaste los poderes de Shu y no quisiste la corona

Las odio

Igual…matamos a Ozai y Azula se proclamo reina

Cuando me entere de eso mande reunir el mayor ejercito para atacar la tierra de los volcanes

si, pero tú no fuiste a la lucha…me sorprende que hayas dejado a tu novio ir solito

Él…ya…ya no es…

Deje a su real majestad con Bumi y partimos rumbo a los volcanes, ahí encontramos a la tribu agua, estaba a punto de haber un conflicto cuando las diosas…perdón…cuando ustedes intervinieron y destruyeron los barcos

Y Toph también estaba en la playa ¿Cómo paso eso?

Si se me permite adivinar…si? Bueno… Shu debió haberla llevado, el tiempo ocurre diferente en las montañas y si ellos realmente llegaron hasta allá debieron haber encontrado a Iroh y a Ursa

¿Eso quiere decir que Zuko ya sabe la verdad?

Eso espero

En la tierra de los volcanes Azula nos tenía capturados a Sokka y a mi, no se para qué, pero se llevó a Sokka

Quiere que el trabaje en las maquinas de guerra

¿Maquinas de guerra?

La única arma que puede contra los maestros, cortesía de un científico del reino tierra al que secuestramos a su hijo

Malvadas

Ahora mismo se debe estar librando una horrible guerra ahí

¿Y ahora qué?

Esperar, a que las diosas tomen una decisión, solo dejaran a una para que les cuente lo que pasa en este momento, al resto nos transformaran en mounstros

Pero dijiste que había una forma para escapar a otro mundo

El precipicio blanco y resplandeciente.

* * *

_Bueno, supongo que una pequeña recapitulación era necesaria_


	12. Chapter 12: TLET

Disclaimer: Avatar, la leyenda de Aang y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

**Capitulo 12: TLETL**

La batalla era cruel. Los soldados de los volcanes eran arrasados por los demás pueblos, la reina peleaba sin la menor piedad; pero parecía que sería la única de su ejército que sobreviviría. Los tanques eran cortados por la mitad, los proyectiles de las catapultas se quebraban al chocar contra las rocas, los soldados caían y caían.

Desde arriba del dragón Zuko observo a su hermana acorralada, Azula lo miró. Ella tenía el poder en sus manos, él tenía la verdad. Ella lo miro con extrañeza, su inexplicable entrada no era más que eso, la niña estaba cubierta de sangre y sudor, sudor propio y la sangre de los enemigos. Zuko la observo como a un extraño, como algo incomprensible. Si en el corazón de Azula solo había maldad, si realmente había sido creada por las diosas, entonces era verdad que nadie se le podía oponer. ¿Qué era ella? ¿Él tenía derecho de juzgarla? ¿Era verdad que las diosas podían controlar la bondad dentro del corazón humano? En un segundo su infancia pasó frente a sus ojos, su hermana molestándolo hasta que lloraba, escondiendo sus cosas, destruyendo por diversión, burlándose de la desgracia de cualquiera, luchando en cruentas guerras sin misericordia, planeando estrategias perversas, usando y mintiéndole a la gente, incluso a Ty lee y a Mai. Que persona tan terrible, oponerse a ella, luchar contra ella era ir en contra de la creación divina y ahí, montado sobre un dragón observando la más cruda de las batallas, Zuko comprendió esas palabras… "Azula ganara esta guerra"… cuántas veces se lo dijo Mai y aun ahora, cuánto le costaba creerlo. Ella lo había traicionado para estar al lado de Azula, para asegurarse de no morir, para no ir en contra de las diosas que durante tanto tiempo había visto como dominaban el mundo y de seguro en ese mismo momento ella estaba abogando por él.

En el corazón de Azula solo había maldad, en el corazón de su madre solo había bondad, la capacidad de dañar o de amar a alguien; pero su madre lo había herido cuando se fue y Azula salvo a Ty lee de su horrible vida, y otra imagen se apoderó de la mente de Zuko, los recordaba bien, los ojos de Azula que temblaban cuando hablaban de su madre. No, Azula era perversa, pero no era divina; era sólo eso, una persona cruel y abusiva y no le importaba cuantas personas lo dijeran, no importaba si su propia madre le había jurado una terrible profecía, Azula era su hermana, su loca hermana que él debía detener; nada más.

Zuko salto del dragón y quedo frente a ella.

El dragón se fue, como si no quisiera ver esa lucha.

- ¡Debemos detener esto! – gritó el muchacho – si seguimos así, nuestra familia, el reino, el mundo será destruido.

- Y yo me levantaré para reinar sobre los escombros – dijo Azula sin titubear-

- Buscar el poder para suplir el amor y la felicidad… no había nada más humano.

Azula giro sus dos dagas, Zuko aguardo, estaba desarmado. Su hermana se arrojó contra él con furia, Zuko apenas pudo correr, choco contra otro soldado; lo derribo y tomo sus dos espadas. Detuvo las dagas de Azula y se quedaron así, frente a frente con todas sus fuerzas.

- Por una vez tuviste suerte, hermanito – dijo Azula jactanciosa mientras se alejaba y atacaba a Zuko con una patada baja-

Zuko salto hacia atrás, iba a lanzarse de nuevo contra Azula cuando un soldado que luchaba contra otro guerrero se atravesó, ese campo de batalla era confuso. Zuko quitó al soldado hiriéndolo de un costado, lo piso mientras avanzaba hasta Azula. Desde la espalda lo atacó un látigo de agua. Zuko cayó al piso y hasta entonces pudo ver al sujeto que acababa de derribar.

- Maldición- gimió Zuko al notar el azul en el uniforme del soldado-

Katara congelo el látigo de agua alrededor del príncipe.

Azula estaba de frente a él, monto la guardia para enfrentar a la maestra; pero de pronto se noto inmóvil.

Toph sumergió los pies de la reina de los volcanes en la tierra.

- Será mejor que se rindan – grito la maestra agua que lucía orgullosa-

- ¡Jamás! – grito Azula enfurecida-

- Que se supone que yo estoy de su lado – interrumpió Zuko mientras trataba de moverse en medio del hielo que le inmovilizaba el torso-

- El dice la verdad, mi pueblo le otorgo el perdón – dijo Toph sin bajar la guardia-

- Pero aun ataca a mis soldados- dijo Katara aumentando el hielo alrededor de Zuko-

- ¡Esta es mi batalla! – gritó Zuko-

- No – interrumpió Katara- esto comenzó porque creyeron que todo les pertenecía, ya no más.

La maestra alzó más agua desde el salado océano, dos lanzas congeladas de filosa punta apuntaban al cuello de los dos únicos miembros que quedaban en la realeza.

La muerte, ruda e inexplorable, frente a ellos.

- ¡Azula! – llamó Zuko sin entender muy bien por qué- ¡mamá acaba de morir!

- ¡Eres un idiota! – grito Azula ante la incomprensible revelación de su hermano-

- ¿Tú sabes la verdad? – siguió Zuko- ¿Dónde está Mai?

- ¡Ya cállate! – grito Azula fuera de sí – ¡que no es el momento!

- ¡También te abandonaron! – siguió gritando Zuko desde el suelo-

Los ojos de Azula temblaban de nuevo. Era verdad, ni siquiera sabía a dónde se habían ido, pero ya no estaban en la batalla final, solo estaba ella.

Alrededor de ellos luchaban sus tropas, metal, astillas, clavos, sangre y agua volaban por todas partes. Las espadas chocabas con las rocas, había gritos de dolor, de guerra, los guerreros caían y caían, el pulso acelerado y la respiración rápida y… de repente, con una calma imperceptible el ritmo empezó a decaer, los enemigos eran menos, se acabaron los tanques y las catapultas, los saldados azules y verdes se quedaron de pie en el campo de batalla y rodearon al príncipe y a la reina y a las dos maestras que los detenían.

- Parece que al fin han perdido – dijo Sokka quien caminaba hacia delante de entre la multitud, había llegado tarde, pero justo a tiempo para ver a sus enemigos caer-

Azula lanzo un grito de dolor fácilmente confundible con uno de llanto.

Bajo su cabeza, el pelo le cubría el rostro. Comenzó como un murmullo, luego más fuerte, una carcajada macabra que no aceptaba la derrota.

- Yo no voy a perder – dijo Azula con una voz extraña, dispersa, peligrosa- no puedo perder, antes de que termine el día tendré más poder que todos ustedes juntos.

Zuko estaba en el piso, impotente, con la maestra agua congelando sus músculos y por una vez, una sola vez se dio cuenta de lo que iba a venir. Fue justo al revés cuando se obtuvieron los poderes de los maestros agua, Katara en el piso con su hermano a punto de morir, deseando la libertad de su pueblo y fue con ellos invadiendo la ciudad de Suki cuando la diosa se mostro ante el reino tierra.

- ¡Están en un territorio que no les corresponde! – grito el muchacho- ¡luchando por cobrar una venganza! ¡Atacando a los legítimos dueños de esta tierra!

Toph titubeo un poco, sintió el corazón acelerado de Zuko, la carcajada genuina de Azula… lo comprendió.

- ¿Qué hemos hecho? – murmuro la pequeña-.

* * *

En el pedestal de piedra las cuatro chicas aguardaban.

Las tres diosas de la fortuna juntaron sus manos rodeándolas en un círculo. Desde el suelo surgieron delgados hilos dorados que sujetaron las manos y pies de Suki, Yue, Ty lee y Mai. La expresión en el rostro de Mai nunca había reflejado tanto dolor.

- Si me escogen de nuevo les juro que no diré una sola palabra – grito la chica –

Ehecatl levanto su mano y los hilos que sujetaban a la ecuánime chica desaparecieron.

- Tu destino será peor – dijo Atl-

- No quiero que nos hable tu princesa – dictamino Tletl- ella sólo se dedica a alabarte.

- Ella cree ciegamente en nuestro juicio – reclamo Atl-

- Pero actúa por costumbre – dijo Ehecatl – no por una creencia verdadera.

Tletl estiro su mano y los hilos que sujetaban a Yue se desmoronaron en cenizas.

Yue cayó al piso mientras lloraba.

Ty lee y Suki seguían atadas.

Ehecatl, Atl y Tletl se acercaron a ellas. Suki respiraba con prisa, esforzándose por mantenerse altiva, Ty lee movía sus ojos nerviosa, las manos le temblaban.

- Una de ellas tiembla de miedo – dijo Ehecatl – no me agrada.

Atl estiro su mano y Ty lee se liberó.

- ¡Qué el resto sean convertidas en mounstros! – grito Tletl mientras la temperatura aumentaba-

- Mi reina volverá a la tierra – grito en una tormenta Atl-

La temperatura bajo.

- Volverá a la tierra como es tu voluntad – dijo Ehecatl alzando el viento entre su sublime vestido – pero lo hará en la siguiente era, esperando reencarnar como cualquier humano.

- Y necesitara nuestro permiso para reencarnar en cada vida – grito Tletl- sin una fuerza divina jamás volverá a dar su primer respiro.

Atl estiro su mano hasta Yue.

- No serás convertida en mounstro – dijo Atl mientras cubría de agua a Yue- volverás a la tierra en el momento en que nosotras lo deseemos y una vez allí decidiremos si vives o no.

Yue sintió su cuerpo secarse, como si se desbaratara sin dolor alguno, cerró los ojos y espero… esperaría mucho tiempo.

Tletl volvió su mano hacia Ty lee y Mai, las dos chica se tomaron de las manos y esperaron.

- ¿Y ahora? – gimió Ty lee-

- Nosotras debemos…- murmuro Mai-

- Sé muy bien lo que planean – interrumpió Tletl en un grito que produjo una llamarada- ustedes quieren ir a ese otro mundo para pedirle al dios que nos creó que salve a su pueblo, pero no lo lograran, aquí y ahora se hará nuestra voluntad.

Los ojos de Ty lee se hicieron más grandes y se cerraron de repente llenos de lágrimas.

- Pero hoy no es un día como cualquiera – dijo Mai con lo último de sus fuerzas y su valor – hoy es cuando la maldad recubre el mundo, cuando el equilibrio está a punto de romperse, hoy… es cuando ocurre algo fantástico.

Tletl siguió ecuánime con su mano ardiente y extendida frente a ellas.

- Cuanta convicción sin sentido – dijo la diosa calmando el calor- ¿Qué es lo que clama tu pueblo?

- ¡Yo obtendré el poder más grande de todos! – grito Azula en un chillido que se escucho hasta los confines más lejanos, hasta ese infinito incierto y brillante-

Tletl desapareció de la habitación radiante en una nube de humo y cenizas.

Ty lee y Mai saltaron al vació.

El ejército de la tribu agua, el ejército del reino tierra, Azula y Zuko observaron el cielo que enrojecía y se abría al aparecer Tletl, la diosa del fuego.

Desde la montaña más lejana un hombre viejo y gordo observaba el punto rojo y lejano desde donde el cielo se incendiaba.

- Tletl ha respondido a nuestro pueblo – murmuro para sí mismo Iroh, deduciendo que no tenía caso esperar más tiempo, su sobrino ya no estaba en las montañas-

También los sabios lo vieron, estos por fin entendieron que si todas las diosas ya habían descendido a la tierra, ellos ya no tenían nada que cuidar, debían salir y enfrentar el mundo,

- El poder de crear y destruir – dijo Tletl con una voz ronca que parecía quemar el hondo pecho- el poder de la vida y la muerte, ese es el poder que reclama su pueblo, ese poder que puede maldecir y corromper a su portador, se lo daré a los que conocen la avaricia, la maldición, la divinidad y la ambivalencia del bien y el mal.

Tletl levanto su mano sagrada y desapareció, en una nube de humo y cenizas.

Azula grito al sentir el poder emergente de ella. Una llama salió de su boca, todos retrocedieron, un par de chispas desde sus pies y se libero de las rocas que la aprisionaban.

El hielo alrededor de Zuko se derritió, el muchacho se levanto en un movimiento, miró a Azula, los dos viéndose y todos los demás quietos. Las llamas recién surgidas no se apagaban.

- Váyanse de nuestro castillo – dijo Zuko de nuevo altanero sin dejar de ver a Azula que sonreía- que nosotros tenemos asuntos propios que arreglar.

Katara levanto otro látigo de agua, Toph adopto posición de pelea. Piandano soltó su espada y dio un paso atrás, fue el único.

- Bueno – dijo la princesa- ya sabemos quien si va a sobrevivir.

Desde el cielo se acercaron planeadores, hombres y mujeres que volaban observaban tratando de decidirse de que bando ponerse, sabían tan poco que solo podían observar desde lo alto.

Parece que se han lanzado los dos pueblos contra los dos príncipes del territorio de los volcanes, no parecen tener oportunidad

En el cielo, una gran masa de fuego surcaba el firmamento, una roca celeste que parecía incendiar las nubes, un meteorito enviado por Tletl para bendecir a su nuevo pueblo.

¿Y Ty lee y Mai? Qué pena pero las perdí de vista. Deben estar en camino hacia un mundo más allá del suyo.


	13. Chapter 13:

Disclaimer: En este punto no estoy segura de sobre los personajes o el mundo de quien estoy escribiendo.

* * *

¿Dónde estamos?

No lo sé, jamás había visto un lugar así

El paisaje se extendía a lo lejos, varias plantas altas, palmeras, lagos, lirios, todo en un extraño color naranja; el cielo eran manchas difuminadas amarillas y rojas que no recordaban al cielo azul y claro que ellas conocían.

Nuestras voces, se escuchan extraño, como ecos, jajaja, que bonito. ¡Hooola! …. ¡!Hooooolaaaaa!

Basta

lo siento

Se supone que aquí deberíamos encontrar a los demás dioses

¡diooooses! ¡ oh diooses!... no me veas así, algo se tiene que intentar

Hay que buscarlos, supongo que han de estar en lo más profundo

Las dos chicas empezaron a caminar. El terreno era irregular, de repente había montañas, lagos, valles, desiertos y nieve, literalmente. A cada paso el terreno cambiaba, cómo si no pudiera decidirse que ser.

Este lugar empieza a asustarme

Yo empecé a asustarme cuando no tiramos al vacío

No es el momento para eso, ¿o no notas que la tierra cambia? No creo que estemos avanzando

Zuko y Azula van a morir si no avanzamos

Y siguieron con pasos lentos entre la nieve y el pasto seco, sin sol y sin frío, por mares que les llegaban a las rodillas y subiendo montañas desniveladas que desaparecían cuando llegaban a la cima.

¡Vi algo!

¿Qué?

Parecía un monito, ahí está… ven monito, monito… haaaa!

¿ Qué pasa?

El monito…no tiene cara. ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

Las diosas mandaron al Koh a este lugar, no debe estar lejos

Caminaron. En una colina, viendo hacia el horizonte, estaba el mounstro.

Espera

¿Qué pasa?

El cien pies gigante bajó la colina y camino, corrió por el desierto alejándose de ellas. Mai lo siguió, luego Ty lee. Andaban las dos corriendo detrás de la criatura a través del desierto que se transformaba en nieve, que se transformaba en bosque, del que surgían ciudades, casas, rascacielos, que poco a poco fue tomando forma rocosa y dura.

Un lago, estaban a punto de alcanzarlo cuando el mounstro volteo hacía ellas, no las vio con claridad, antes de que llegarán hasta él se arrojó al agua.

Las dos llegaron hasta la orilla del lago, sin dudarlo Mai se metió en el agua helada. Apenas le cubría los tobillos.

¿ Pero cómo?

En el centro del lago había dos puertas, dos marcos que casi flotaban. Uno era claro, con adornos que recordaban los motivos imperiales, la otra puerta era negra, cuadrada y lisa.

Las dos chicas se acercaron a ellas. La clara y grabada daba más confianza, al estar junto a ella escucharon una voz familiar, un eco en un tono distinto al que ellas producían.

Es una lucha demasiado cruel, los dos príncipes se defienden a ellos mismos, los han logrado separar a una gran distancia el uno del otro, luchan y derriban a todos los soldados que se les ponen en medio pero no llegan frente a frente para pelear el uno con el otro, los guerreros de los otros pueblos luchan para apagar el fuego que ya es incontrolable, además hay varios de cada pueblo que se atacan entre ellos. A Piandano también lo persiguen y los maestros aire lucen demasiado confundidos, tratan de separarlos a todos, pero no pueden, hay lodo por todas partes… supongo que acabara hasta que todos se cansen

Suki…

Parece que el Koh nos condujo a la salida

Tal vez no, aun queda la otra puerta

Las dos se acercaron a la puerta calada y negra, la oreja pegada a la liza madera.

Nada, no se escuchaba ni el aire soplar.

¿Lo escuchaste?

Si…eso creo, pero, eso significa…

Volvieron a escuchar.

El silencio absoluto.

Es muy claro, es esta

Ty lee giro la perilla, puso un pie al frente, entró, estiro su mano para ayudar a Mai quien lucía un poco indecisa.

¿Crees que en verdad nos ayuden?

Si las dos tenemos miedo no podremos continuar

Entraron por la puerta. Detrás de ella se abría otro espacio, un angosto pasillo de paredes relucientes de piedra negra. Ambas miraban a su alrededor, buscando algo, pegando su oído a los muros, buscando un sonido; pero no había un solo ruido en ese pasillo.

Insiste

Señal de que nos estamos acercando

Las paredes seguían de ese negro resplandeciente, el pasillo no cambiaba en absoluto, parecía hacerse cada vez más largo.

En esa pared…hay algo, creo que vi un reflejo

Cierto, que… ¿qué es esto?

Pareces tu… y el koh, hablando, ¿Cuándo paso esto?

No lo recuerdo, no creo que me haya pasado

Pero si pareces tu… y pareces usar magia, ¿sabías un conjuro en el que pudieras desaparecer criaturas?

Fijate, no parece que haya desaparecido al koh, mas bien creo que lo…absorvi?

¿tu crees?

Hay algo extraño en mi mano, parece un tatuaje

Pero tu no tienes algo así

Lo sé

Al observar esta imagen ambas retrocedieron y decidieron ya no fijarse en los extraños retratos que aparecían en las paredes resplandecientes.

Mirá, aquí hay otro dibujo

No se, ¿No deberíamos decidir ya no fijarnos en los extraños relatos que aparecen en las paredes resplandecientes?

haaa….no, no creo

¿Qué hay ahí?

Esa se parece a mi cuando era pequeña, juego con otras dos niñas, que se parecen mucho a ti y a Azula… si, y Zuko, acaba de caerse a un monton de paja, todas nos reímos de él

Aquí hay otro

¿Y bien?

Soy yo de nuevo, parece que estoy enferma, muy, muy enferma

¿Por qué?

No se, estoy en cama, y un muchacho me sostiene la mano mientras le hablo sobre algo

¿Es Zuko?

No, pero se parece

Aquí hay otra, parece Azula, está en una especie de prisión, unos sujetos extraños la atacan, parecen sombras que se mueven, houu…están, matándolos a todos. No crees, que este sea el futuro ¿verdad?

Serían demasiados. Mira esto, es esa maestra agua con un chico bajito y calvo, bailando en la lluvia

Se ven muy tiernos… y aquí hay… ho…nada

¿Qué hay ahí?

Nada, nada, enserio

ho…definitivamente esto debe ser falso, tal vez un truco de algún dios para distraernos

¿Por qué? ¿Crees que es imposible que Zuko se fije en esa maestra agua? Porque hay toda una pared con escenas de ellos dos

Si y porque acabo de ver otra donde la mata

Drástico

Si, parecía un accidente, pero va

Aquí está de nuevo Azula, en una prisión y en otra y en otra distinta… creo que la encierran en muchas partes

Y entonces si se alejaron de las paredes brillantes.

Ni de broma, son realmente lindas

Aquí aparecemos con mucha gente, pero nos vemos extraños

Me gusta la ropa, parece extraña y me gustan los edificios tan altos y los tanquecitos que se mueven, y mira, ¡unos vuelan! Y hay torres de metal gigantes, que lindas…

El aire se ve muy gris

Esto se parece más a nuestra casa, o lo que sea

Muchos sujetos de armaduras negras peleando unos contra otros

Debemos seguir caminando

Espero que lleguemos a algún lado

Yo creo que sí

¿Por qué?

Cuando avanzamos la voz se escucha más fuerte

Como en el sótano del castillo

Se detuvieron y dejaron de avanzar.

Avancemos

Voy justo detrás de ti

La cueva extraña no se acababa.

¿Qué tal? parece que se acabo

Pero no me da confianza el precipicio resplandeciente

No hay más

¿Y encontraremos a la que se supone que está hablando?

Y encontraremos a los dioses que se supone pueden ayudarnos

¿Y qué les preguntaremos?

¿Qué necesita nuestro mundo para estar bien?

Una mano sobre la de su amiga

Y saltaron

Llegaron a un espacio similar.

Y saltaron de nuevo.

Y saltaron de nuevo

Y saltaron de nuevo.

Y una vez más hasta un precipicio alto, conteniendo el aliento

y esperando caer en otro lugar

Pero no.

Saltaron una última vez.

.

.

.

Y ya no pude verlas.

¿Qué es eso?

Parece una persona

y nos mira, ¿es eso un dios?

No sé, pero tal vez nos pueda ayudar

Hey! ¡Hey! Tu, detrás de la resplandeciente pantalla, ¡aquí!

Por favor ¿Qué es lo que necesita el mundo para que todo termine bien?


	14. Libro 4: Aire

Disclaimer: Avatar, la leyenda de Aang no pertenece.

* * *

Bueno, el capitulo final, disfrutenlo!

* * *

**Libro 4: Aire**

**Capitulo único: EL AVATAR**

Luchaban, morían, lloraban, caían y se ahogaban.

En el campo de batalla los maestros aire se dieron por vencidos y se elevaron para dejar a las personas necias que siguieran luchando; los maestros agua levantaron el mar detrás de ellos, Katara congelaba el suelo en un intento vago por detener el fuego; los maestros tierra juntaban los granos de arena para oprimir a los enemigos y protegerse de ellos, Toph trataba de distinguir a aliados y enemigos mientras cubría el fuego con roca caliza; Azula y Zuko derribaban a los oponentes y, de repente, quedaron frente a frente, con los ojos viendo los ojos del otro, con ira y dolor, levantaron sus manos y encendieron aun más el fuego.

En el cielo, viendo desde afuera, Suki contuvo el aliento.

Fue repentino e inesperado.

Las tres diosas de la fortuna gritaron, un grito de dolor intenso, como si les faltara el aire. La batalla se detuvo ante el cielo que se abría para ver a las divinidades que aparecieron en lo alto, gimiendo, muriendo.

Azula volteó de nuevo hacia Zuko con toda la intención de atacarlo aprovechando el momento de distracción; pero en frente, entre su hermano y ella estaban Ty lee, Mai y Suki, observando el cielo, sin percibir realmente donde estaban, confundidas y anonadadas.

Entonces incluso Azula observó con atención.

Un quejido aún más violento surgió de la tierra, desde la roca que circundaba la playa, Shu se alzó hasta el cielo, al lado de sus hermanas, con el mismo dolor.

- Yo estaba junto a ellas – dijo Suki sin entender claramente ni darse cuenta quien la escuchaba - comenzaron a agitarse y a gritar, me dijeron, que todo estaba a punto de acabarse y entonces…aparecí aquí.

- Algo que incluso ellas no pueden controlar – dijo Mai recobrado ese tono misterioso, sin levantarse del suelo, con su mano herida soltando gotas de sangre -

- ¿Qué sigue ahora? –pregunto Ty lee mirando expectante el cielo-

Atl se fundió en un remolino de agua, Shu se desquebrajó en rocas que flotaban, Tletl se consumió en un espectáculo de llamas y ceniza y Ehecatl se deshizo entre el viento.

Azula lanzó un grito agudo, el terror la invadía, un dolor intenso la agobiaba, desde el fondo de su alma su cuerpo se tensaba; las diosas estaban desapareciendo, las diosas a las que su vida estaba ligada, en su corazón escucho una voz, desesperada y llorosa… -quiero ser buena, quiero que toda la maldad desaparezca de mi, ya no quiero esta vida – la voz de su madre, el deseo de hace tanto tiempo se clavo en su cabeza en un recuerdo atroz prenatal, como si toda la verdad se revelara tan solo para ella, un flash back de su vida; cayó desmayada al suelo mientras las diosas se disolvían en el aire.

Agua, tierra, fuego y aire se unieron, para formar un ser humano: el avatar.

Los cuatro pueblos observaron cómo surgió un muchacho, joven, blanco, de ojos y tatuajes brillantes que bajo hasta el centro de la batalla, estiró sus manos e irradió una luz que toco a todos, fundió las armas, bajo las rocas hasta el suelo y tranquilizó el océano, Katara, Toph, Zuko y Azula cayeron al suelo cansados, como si se les hubiera arrancado algo desde lo más profundo de sus almas.

Toph levanto el rostro y vio al joven brillante frente a ella, lo vio, de verdad.

- Desaparecieron – dijo ella- nuestros poderes, se fueron.

- De ahora en adelante – dijo el muchacho con una voz de eco que resonaba en toda la playa- en el mundo serán cuatro naciones, cada una vivirá en sus límites, conviviendo y respetando a las otras, cada una tiene a sus líderes y a esos líderes y a esas naciones yo los guiaré por el camino del equilibrio.

El joven, que parecía en un trance místico, levantó su mano y levanto el agua del mar; estiro su pie e hizo temblar la tierra, levantó la otra mano y apareció un remolino de viento; alzó su cabeza y grito creando una llamarada que cubrió el cielo.

La gente se acomodó a su alrededor, sin notarlo se separaron por colores y se arrodillaron entre cadáveres y polvo.

El joven dejó de brillar y cayó desmayado al suelo.

Katara, Sokka, Suki y Zuko se acercaron rodeando al muchacho, recapacitando sobre lo que había pasado y tratando de entenderlo.

Ty lee y Mai se sentaron junto a Azula, esperando la resolución de los líderes de las cuatro naciones.

Zuko miro a Mai, ella lo miro a él.

- Creo – dijo el muchacho- que ya lo entiendo.

Ella no dijo nada, pero sonrió.

- ¿Puedes hacer que despierte? – le pregunto Sokka a su hermana refiriéndose al muchacho-

- Lo intentaré – respondió ella-

Katara se inclino sobre él y empezó a revisarlo, no había heridas.

- Se acabo – dijo Zuko firmemente- no saldremos de los límites de nuestra nación, la familia real solo dominara este pueblo si ustedes hacen lo mismo.

- Mi pueblo está cansado de luchar – dijo Suki – si ustedes están dispuestos a cambiar y así es el designio divino, estamos dispuestos a seguir adelante, ya no necesitamos más muertes.

- Regresaremos por donde vinimos – termino Sokka – y jamás, jamás deben provocarnos de nuevo.

Los ermitaños volaban alrededor, ya no veían peleas ni muerte.

Cada quien se dirigió a su pueblo e ignoro al resto. Pronto la tribu agua, el reino Tierra y los nuevos nómadas aire se alejaron de la nueva nación del fuego, dándose cuenta de que los rencores ya no valían y que ya no había venganza que se pudiera cumplir, si había dolor tendrían que superarlo; estaban frente al inicio de una nueva era.

Pasó un año.

El castillo imperial en el corazón de la nación del fuego, lleno de bullicios y de nuevos problemas, el avatar iría a ver al señor del fuego, al rey de la nueva nación. Cubrieron la entrada con telas finas y los guardias hicieron vallas humanas para que el salvador del mundo pasara. Pasó el muchacho delgado y de semblante alegre, vestido con una túnica blanca de seda fina, entró a la sala del trono y saludo al nuevo rey con una ligera inclinación.

- Soy yo quien debería inclinarse – dijo Zuko mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta su invitado-

Zuko ostentaba la corona sobre su cabeza. Ambos se sonrieron. La vida era mucho mejor que antes.

- ¿Cómo va el mundo? – pregunto el joven rey-

- Muy bien – respondió el avatar- acabo de volver del polo sur, Katara y Sokka dirigen la tribu de agua, son amables y la gente actuaba con gratitud; en el norte Paku guía a la otra tribu, esperando por la reencarnación de la princesa, en cuanto la encuentren la coronaran como la siguiente reina.

Zuko lo dudo un momento, Ty lee, Mai y Suki aseguraban que reencarnaría, aunque el ya no creía mucho en esas cosas.

- ¿Y el reino Tierra? – pregunto el rey –

Suki sigue en el palacio de Ba Sing Seng, velando por la educación del rey – respondió con una gran sonrisa- ya caminaba y habla un poco, es un niño muy listo, aunque es un poco complicado llevar la diplomacia con un bebe a cargo. La gente está muy feliz, Toph ha ayudado mucho.

Ella se dedicó a viajar por todo el reino, contando la historia, celebrando su libertad y su prosperidad, disfrutando de tocar las rocas y la tierra con la yema de sus dedos, sin sentir nunca más a su querida madre.

- En las montañas los ermitaños decidieron convertirse en nómadas y viajar por el mundo – siguió diciendo el muchacho-quieren conocerlo y que el mundo los conozca

- Gracias por venir – dijo el rey- pero si te he llamado es porque mi tío me lo ha pedido, el te espera en el patio principal, disculpa que no los acompañe.

Iroh había rechazado la corona; pero no podía no ayudar a su sobrino, ahora era el embajador de la nación en todo el mundo.

El avatar dejo la habitación principal y camino junto con una escolta al patio principal, parecía que conocía bien el palacio.

Llegó al amplio jardín. Iroh, Piandano, Paku, Bumi y Gyatsu estaban sentados en el pasto bebiendo té de sus tazas humeantes, en cuanto vieron al muchacho entrar se levantaron y reverenciaron al joven.

- Joven avatar – dijo Gyantsu inclinándose – a nombre de las diferentes naciones le tenemos un regalo.

- Ah – dijo el entusiasta chico con una sonrisa- muchas gracias, pero sabes que puedes llamarme por mi nombre y está bien sin la reverencias, en serio.

- Lo siento Aang –corrigió el monje- pero creo que es necesario ser formal en ocasiones.

Piandano dejo ver bloque más o menos de uno sesenta de largo cubierto por una sábana blanca, quito la sabana y dejo ver una estatua tallada, en tamaño natural de el avatar.

- Deseamos llevar un registro de sus vidas – dijo Iroh frente al sorprendido chico – creo que es mejor, si dices que vas a reencarnar.

- Así es – dijo el muchacho- no sé exactamente como lo sé, pero a partir de ahora reencarnare por turnos en cada una de las naciones, solo manteniéndome en el mundo podre asegurarme de que siga en armonía y equilibrio.

- Sabemos que necesitaras ayuda para eso – dijo Gyansu – joven avatar, sabemos que has estado reuniendo monjes de cada nación para proteger y velar por tus futuras reencarnaciones; pero necesitaras más que eso, nosotros somos gente hábil que no lo dudara dos veces antes de protegerte.

El avatar los miro con asombro, lo pensó un poco y respondió.

- Se los agradezco – dijo el muchacho mientras se inclinaba en señal de gratitud- se que su sabiduría y su fuerza es algo que cualquiera envidiaría, ustedes son los más fuertes de las cuatro naciones; pero no es momento de buscar guerreros, reconstruyan sus pueblos, es todo lo que les pido.

Los hombres se miraron entre ellos, evitar cualquier acción que pudiera pensarse como un intento bélico era muy prudente, si esa era la decisión del avatar, no se podría hacer nada.

El joven inspecciono con alegría su regalo y después de charlar un poco con los hombres de las diferentes naciones se retiro a sus demás deberes.

Los cinco hombres se quedaron ahí, bebiendo de sus tazas humeantes.

- ¿Y entonces? – pregunto Piandano- el muchacho prefiere hacerlo a su manera.

- Jejejeje – comenzó a reírse Bumi – no nos queda más que guardarlo en secreto, estoy seguro de que en más de una ocasión el mundo necesitara algo además de solo monjes.

- Una sociedad secreta – dijo Iroh- eso es lo que propongo, para servir a este mundo y al avatar.

- Sin que el mundo ni el avatar estén enterados – respondo Piandano sobándose el mentón- suena apropiado.

- ¿Y…que quieren hacer primero? – pregunto Gyantu-

Un silencio de meditación alrededor.

- ¿Quién quiere jugar al Pang Sho? – pregunto Iroh mientras sonreía y mostraba un tablero-.

Los amables ancianos siguieron alrededor de la mesa, mientras planeaban su siguiente movimiento.

El avatar volvió a la sala del trono; pero el señor del fuego no estaba.

Zuko caminó por su palacio, subió las escalera y entro a un cuarto decorado con colores pasteles. Había una cuna en el centro y una cajita de música tocando música suave todo el tiempo. Junto a la ventana, Mai mecía un bebe.

- Que linda – dijo Zuko-

- Calla – respondió ella – que la vas a despertar y apenas pude dormirla.

- Zuko se acerco a ella tranquilamente y le beso la frente. La bebé abrió los ojos y comenzó a llorar. De repente Azula entro corriendo a la habitación, traía un biberón en la mano y el rostro lleno de angustia.

- Oh… mi pobre niña – dijo la princesa mientras le arrebataba la bebe a Mai- ¿Pero que le hacen?

La tomo en brazos, la bebé dejo de llorar y bebió del biberón desesperadamente.

- Les he dicho mil veces que no la despierten- reclamo Azula-

Zuko observo a su hermana, el tono de Azula era agresivo, pero le faltaba algo, le faltaba maldad, viéndola ahí, meciendo a su niña en brazos, a su inexplicable hija en brazos, lo llenaba de miedo. Quería creer de verdad que nada era definitivo, Azula había tenido esa bebe justo después de la aparición del avatar, tal vez era lo último que las diosas de la fortuna había concedido; tal vez también era un engendro del mal.

Azula se sentó sobre la mecedora y meció a su hija mientras tarareaba la tierna canción de fondo.

Zuko no podía explicarse los sucesos de otra manera.

Ty lee entro a la habitación, llevaba un manta en las manos.

- Toma – le dijo a la princesa con amabilidad- pronto empezará a hacer frío.

- Gracias – respondió la princesa altanera como de costumbre, pero era un gracias, al fin de cuentas-

La sonrisa en el rostro de Ty lee se hizo más grande.

Zuko respiro hondo y se quedo observando a su extraña hermana junto a su aun más extraña bebé. Aun allí eso era lo único que se atrevía a hacer.

Ty lee camino junto a Mai, ella estaba mirando el cielo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó –

- Nada- respondió ella- solo que a veces me pregunto si alguien, en algún lugar, seguirá contando historias sobre nosotros.

Ty lee camino sonriente hasta la ventana y se apoyo en el marco.

- Solo si hay alguien que las quiere escuchar – respondió con alegría-

* * *

_Espero que les allá gustado la historia, yo me divertí mucho escribiéndola. _


End file.
